Le shinigami et le gamin espada
by minata-nya
Summary: Un chibi Grimmjow, c'est trognon, non? Qui pourrait y résister? Pas Ichigo en tout cas... /!\ traduction de l'anglais
1. Expérience ratée

**Titre:** Le shinigami et le gamin espada

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Grimmjow/Ichigo

**Warnings:** Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas un rating M qu'il n'y aura pas d'allusions sexuelles ou de propos... er... propres à choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

Hey hey! :) Me revoilà, après... er... quelques mois d'absence ^^' Ceci n'est pas une fic que j'ai écrite (loin de là), mais que j'ai _traduite_, de l'anglais vers le français. Le véritable auteur est **LonelyUeki, **d'ailleurs, si vous arrivez à lire correctement l'anglais, je vous conseille d'aller lire ses fictions, elle sont top! ;)

Bref! J'ai lu cette fiction et je l'ai a-do-ré! Elle est vraiment trop mimi! 3 Donc je me suis dis que ça serait chouette de vous la faire découvrir, à vous autres fans de yaoi françaises :3

J'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction autant que moi!

Bonne lecture! :D

PS: Je vous prie d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe, je me suis relue mais bon, je pense que vous savez ce que c'est... ^^'

* * *

><p>Szayel observa le liquide vert qui était dans le bécher qu'il tenait avant de verser précausionnement une petite goutte de liquide noir dans le récipient. Il l'agita alors qu'il regardait le liquide prendre une intéressante couleur dorée. Souriant légèrement, il se dirigea vers un petit hollow très proche du triton et utilisa une fine seringue pour injecter un peu de ce liquide dans la bouche grande ouverte du petit hollow qui se débattait. Il patienta, observant de près la bête comme s'il attendait une réaction.<p>

Le hollow tira seulement la langue comme pour essayer d'enlever ce goût horrible de sa bouche avant de continuer à essayer de se défaire de ses liens.

Szayel sourit alors qu'il se relevait en faisant glisser ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

-Bien. Ca fonctionne. Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin d'un autre cobaye...

-Yo Szayel!

Szayel jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte de son laboratoire alors qu'elle s'ouvrait pour révéler un Grimmjow vraiment énervé (Il avait probablement eu un autre combat avec Ulquiorra).

Szayel eu un sourire satisfait alors que Grimmjow se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas, l'air furieux.

-Hey Grimmjow...

Grimmjow se stoppa lorsqu'il remarqua une lueur dans les yeux de Szayel. Il la reconnut et fit immédiatement demi-tour, décidant qu'il ne voulait pas être entraîner dans une autre expérience délirante du scientifique fou.

-Whoa, whoa, hey! s'exclama Szayel en trottant vers Grimmjow.

Il passa un bras autour de l'épaule du sexta espada alors qu'il tenait son bécher dans sa main gauche.

-Pourquoi partir si vite? Ne voulais-tu pas venir me voir...?

-Ouais, jusqu'à ce que je vois ce regard de 'j'ai-une-expérience-et-j'ai-besoin-d'un-cobaye', se renfrogna Grimmjow bien qu'il n'enleva pas le bras du scientifique de dessus ses épaules. Et je ne veux pas être ton singe savant.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que toutes mes expériences sont ratées?

-La dernière a changé Ulquiorra en canard, rapella Grimmjow en lançant un regard livide au scientifique.

-Oui bon, j'avas oublié un ingrédient crucial... argumenta Szayel d'un air presque innocent.

-Il est resté comme ça pendant une semaine!

-Mais cette fois ça fonctionne! protesta Szayel en regardant Grimmjow d'un air suppliant. Je promets que ça ne blessera ni es hollows, ni les arancars!

Grimmjow lança un regard suspicieux à l'Octavio Espada avant de demander:

-Qu'est ce que ça fait?

-Ca affaiblit suffisamment nos ennemis pour qu'ils ne puissent plus utiliser leurs zampakuto! C'est versatile, donc ça peut être utillisé comme poudre ou comme liquide!

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique au récipient que Szayel tenait.

-Comment tu sais que ça fais ça?

-Parce que je le sais, sourit Szayel alors qu'il reculait d'un pas et tendait le bécher à Grimmjow. Alors... tu tentes?

Grimmjow gratta le côté de sa joue où son masque résidait avant de prendre le récipient et d'observer le liquide dedans.

-Et tu es sûr que ça ne me fera pas mal ni rien? demanda Grimmjow alors qu'il regardait Szayel.

-Oui. Je l'ai d'abord testé sur un hollow que j'ai trouvé dans un coin. Le hollow va parfaitement bien dit Szayel tout en frottant le côté de sa nuque. Même si je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé le goût...

Le bleuté renifla le liquide, hésitant, avant d'y tremper sa langue pour l'en retirer immédiatement, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

-Yuck. Ca a un goût de merde.

-Bois le.

-Je ne boirai pas ça, dit Grimmjow en rendant le bécher à Szayel. Je l'ai goûté donc ça devrait être suffisant.

-Bien, si tu ne veux pas, je pourrai juste aller parler à Aizen-sama de cette fête où tu as été le mois dernier, répondit Szayel, tournant son dos à Grimmjox alors qu'il frottait négligemment ensemble les doigts de sa main drite avant de sourire d'un air entendu alors qu'il regardait du cin de l'oeil le Sexta Espada. Et pourquoi Ulquiorra boîtait le lendemain...

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de s'étrécir dangereusement.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-J'ai des photos~, chantonna Szayel alors qu'il agitait un téléphone devant le visage de Grimmjow. et demain, elles seront peut-être collées sur les murs...

Grimmjow grogna en contractant ses mâchoires.

-Saleté de maître chanteur vicieux...

-Uh-uh, ricana Szayel en continuant d'agiter son moyen de pression. Tu vas être gentil quand tu vas boire ce qu'il y a dans ce bécher ou ces images vont être affichées avant que tu ne puisses dire 'ouf'.

Grimmjow se renfrogna en reconnaissant sa défaite, se sachant battu, avant d'observer le liquide doré et de soupirer.

Fais le ou meurt, se dit-il. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le dernier...

Szayel regarda l'Espada avaler rapidemment la boisson au goût abominal. Celui-ci rendit le récipient au scientifique en grognant.

-Voilà. Maintenant, détruis ces photos.

-Un marché est un marché, dit Szayel tout en posant le bécher sur une table à côté avant de prendre son téléphone pour détruire les photos ; il garda bien sûr celle d'un Grimmjw soul et nu.

-Je ne pourrais pas prendre un truc maintenant pour enlever ce goût dégueulasse? geignit Grimmjow alors qu'il grattait sa langue pour essayer de faire partir ce goût horrible de ses papilles.

-Tiens, répondit Szayel d'un air absent en tendant un petit cookie au chocolat au Sexta alors qu'il écrivait quelque chose sur le calpin qu'il tenait.

Il lança un rapide regard à Grimmjow, comme attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

-Tu gardes des cookies dans ta poche?

-Ouais. Yamy les aime bien et c'est utile quand c'est l'heure de sa visite médicale, répondit Szayel en tapotant négligemment le bras, l'épaule et la poitrine de Grimmjow du bout de son crayon avant de finir d'écrire. Et ils sont bon. Il y a un problème avec ces cookies?

-Aucun.

Grimmjow avala un petit bout du cookie, s'assurant que ce n'était pas une nouvelle expérimentation du scientifique, avant de le dévorer d'une bouchée quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

-Et qu'est ce que tu écris?

-Aucun changement. Jusque là il n'y en a aucun. Tu ne sens rien de spécial? demanda Szayel en regardant d'un oeil critique Grimmjow. Frissons, nausée, vertiges?

-Non. Je me sens comme avant, répndit Grimmjow en haussant les épaules.

-Bien. Ca fonctionne alors, déclara Szayel.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit.

-Tu peux partir maintenant.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, agacé par cette soudaine froideur, avant de décider qu'il s'en fichait.

-Le repas est dans une heure. Aizen veut t'y voir.

-J'y serai, répondit distraitement Szayel avec un geste de la main, n'arrêtant en rien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Aizen n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

Grimmjow émit un peit son moqueur en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il quittait le laboratoire de Szayel. Il préfèrait ne pas rester ici plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait besoin, aussi ferma-t-il la porte derrière lui.

Ulquiorra était en train de marcher près du laboratoire de Szayel juste quand Grimmjow quittait la pièce.

-Bonjour Grimmjow.

-Je suis de mauvaise humeur, grommela Grimmjow alors qu'il passait comme un ouragan à côté du Cuatro Espada.

-...Bon à savoir, répliqua Ulquiorra en regardant Grimmjow partir avant de continuer à marcher vers sa chambre.

Le diner n'était un moment paisible. Aizen s'assit au bout de la table quand cinq arrancars s'assirent d'un coté et les cinq autres du côté opposé.

Yamy était en train de se disputer avec Aaroniero à propos d'un mrceau de viande pendant que Szayel marmonnait dans sa barbe, écrivant sur le calpin qu'il tenait en lançant de rapides coups d'oeil à Grimmjow. Starrk demandait à Aizen quand est ce qu'ils devront quitter Las Noches et le Hueco Mondo pendant que Barragan les ignorait et décidait de chanter pour lui-même. Ulquiorra et Nnoitra semblaient avoir une conversation intéressante qui faisait occasionellement grogner et s'hérisser Grimmjow alors qu'il les regardait briefement par intermittance. Hallibel et Zommari semblaient aller parfaitement bien en ignorant tout le monde et en restant dans leur propre petit monde.

Grimmjow abandonna finallement et ignora Ulquiorra et Nnoitra. Alors qu'il frottait ses tempes, il sentit une petite migraine arriver ; il ne pouvait pas dire si elle venait des autres epadas bruyants ou d'autre chose. Quelques secondes après, il eut une bouffée de chaleur ; C'avait été très rapide, mais suffisamment fort pour donner e vertige au Sexta Espada. Pensant qu'il avait tout simplement trop chaud, Grimmjow décida qu'il voulait une douche froide pour se refroidir. L'arrancar bleuté se leva et demanda à Aizen la permission de partir, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

Aizen la lui donna et regarda Grimmjow sortir de l'énorme salle à manger.

Szayel le regarda également avant de rapidement écrire quelque chose sur son clapin magique puis se leva, s'excusant, et se dirigea vers son laboratoire pour commencer une nouvelle expérimentation.

Une fois que Grimmjow eut fini sa douche froide, il se sentit immédiatement mieux. Toutefois, il était mort de fatigue, aussi décida-t-il qu'il irait juste se coucher pour la nuit.

Szayel fredonna en écrivant les ingrédients d'une autre expérience qu'il était sur le point de commencer. Il ne se rendit même jamais compte que le petit hollow qu'il avait été épingler sur la table était en train de rétrécir et de se transformer en une sorte de version enfantine de lui-même.

Le hollow se laissa glisser or de ses liens et sauta au sol, agitant sa queue en signe de joie, avant de s'enfuir du laboratoire vers sa liberté.

Szayel s'arrêta un oent dans son travail avant d'hausser les épaules et de continuer à travailler, décidant qque ce qu'il venait de voir n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

* * *

><p>Tadaa! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^ Et le seul moyen que j'ai de le savoir, ben c'est avec vos reviews! ;)<p>

Je retransmettrai toutes vos reviews à l'auteur, traduites bien sûr! ;)

Pour ceux ou celles qui suiv(ai)ent _Sauve Moi_, je répète, je ne laisse pas tomber du tout cette fic', c'est juste que traduire est beaucoup plus facile qu'inventer ne fiction de toutes pièces! ;) Et sinon, un one-shot (ou two-shot, je suis pas sûre de son découpage encore) est quasi fini, au chaud dans mon ordi. Peut-être un petit cadea ude noël pour me faire pardonner de ma pause dans Sauve Moi...?


	2. Chibi Espada

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre! :) **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je les ai toutes retransmises à l'auteur et elle les a beaucoup aimés ;) **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira **

**Bonne lecture! :)**

Chapitre 2: Chibi Espada

* * *

><p>Szayel bailla tout en se frottant les yeux derrière ses lunettes avant de continuer à travailler sur la nouvelle expérimentation qu'il avait commencé la veille ; il avait déjà recréé son autre expérience et créait mantenant un nouveau sérum qui pourrait peut-être les débarasser des shinigamis.<p>

Aizen sera si fier de moi, pensa Szayel en pouffant. Il sourit sans aucune raison particulière pendant qu'il imaginait Aizen s'inclinant devant lui, louant ses incroyables expériences et cédant sa position au scientifique aux cheveux roses. Szayel était tellement absobé dans ses rêveries qu'il commenca à s'incliner devant un public imaginaire et à parler tout seul.

-"Comme mon premier acte en tant que suprême suzerain de l'Espada, je bannis présentement Ulquiorra et ce bâtard de Grimmjow. Oui, oui, je suis un chef génial..."

Szayel s'arrêta avec un grognement interrogatif sourd lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrir.

-"Qui est-"

Szayel lança un regard vers la porte pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne sur le seuil. Confus, il se dirigea vers la porte et s'avanca dans le couloir, pensant que Grimmjow ou Yammy étaient en train de lui faire un farce, avant de retourner dans son laboratoire et de fermer doucement la porte.

-"C'était bizarre."

Szayel se dirigea vers sa table et continua à travailler, décidant que son esprit lui jouait des tours et qu'il était fatigué. Szayel se glaça quand il entendit un rire discret et des bruits de pas. Rapidemment, le scientifique lança un regard autour de lui, il commencait à penser que peut-être son laboratoire était hanté ; ce qui était impossible puisque Szayel avait toujours été dans son laboratoire depuis trois heures du matin et qu'il n'avait jamais entendu des bruits comme des piétinements ou des rires avant.

Peut-être devrait-il aller se coucher, décida Szayel alors qu'il commencait à emballer ses instruments de chimie pour qu'aucun arrancar stupide ne veuille jouer avec ou mettre le bazar. Un bon bain chaud avant de se coucher devrait également être une bonne chaud...

Quelque chose agrippa la jambe gauche de Szayel et le scientifique glapit. Il sauta un peu plus loin alors qu'il cherchait rapidemment autour de lui ce qui l'avait attaqué.

Il n'y avait personne dans son laboratoire, mais Szayel sentait toujours que quelque chose s'agrippait à son pantalon. Alors il baissa sn regard pour voir une petite expérience de cinq ans collé à son jean blanc.

Szayel s'accroupit et l'enfant arrêta de le regarder avec de grand yeux bleus; Juste pur être sûr que ce n'était pas un fantôme, Szayel toucha le petit garçon.

Okey, donc ce n'était pas mon imagination...se dit Szayel en soupirant de soulagement avant de remarquer quellque chose sur la mâchoire droite de l'enfant. Seul Grimmjow avait un masque pareil...

-"Grimmjow...Est ce que c'est toi?"

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus inclina sa tête sur le côté avant de rire et de répéter "Grimmjow, Grimmjow" tout en tapant des mains.

Szayel glapit de peur alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds.

-"Comment est-ce qu c'est arrivé? Oh non. Ce n'est pas bon. Si Aizen découvre ce qui est arrivé à Grimmjow et réalise que c'est à cause de moi..."

Szayel paniqua et commença à marcher en rond en essayant de trouver un plan pendant que Grimmjow le regardait et riait de sa crise de panique.

-"Tu ne dois pas faire de bruit! grommela Szayel alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant le mini-Grimmjow. Les autres ne dovent ni te voir ,ni t'entendre!"

Le scientifique enfouit son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il gémissait "...je suis vraiment mort."

-"Szayel, dit une voix alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte du scientique."

Szayel repris instantanément constance alors que Grimmjow dirigeait son regard vers la porte.

-"Szayel, Yammy et moi aimerions discuter un petit peu avec toi.

-Que font-ils ici si tard...? marmonna Szayel avant de dire à haute voix, "Deux minutes!"

Rapidemment, Szaye attrapa Grimmjow et le déposa dans une armoire à côté, ferma le plus étroitement possible la porte, avant de se diriger vers la porte de son laboratoire et de l'ouvrir sur Ulquiorra et Yammy.

-"Hum, oui? demanda Szayel en souriant nerveusement alors qu'il essayait de paraître calme.

-Dis-lui que c'est mon tour pour la prochaine visite, grommela Yammy en poussant légèrement Ulquiorra."

Le Cuarto Espada lui lança un léger le regard avant de retourner son attention vers Szayel.

-"C'est mon tour et Yammy le sait très bien, répliqua froidement Ulquiorra.

-Hum, Yammy, tu as la prochaine visite, dit rapidemment Szayel, essayant de mettre un terme à la dispute infantile avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser..."

Avant que le scientifique puisse fermer sa porte, un couinement venant de l'armoire à proximité et un léger rattement se firent entendre, faisant se hérisser Szayel.

-"Qu'est ce que c'était? demanda Ulquiorra, son regard dirigé vers l'armoire.

-Qu'est-ce que quoi? Je n'ai rien entendu...Il n'y a aucun enfant ici!"

Yammy et Ulquiorra observèrent un instant le scientifique inquiétant avant de partir rapidemment en parlant entre eux.

Szayel les regarda diparaître dans le couloir avant de fermer sa porte et de se laisser glisser au sol avec un soupir.

-"C'était proche..."

Rapidemment, Szayel se dirigea vers l'armoire et ouvrit ses portes pour seulement émettre un cri étranglé quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne.

-"Il est parti!"

Szayel regarda autour de lui quand quelqu'un s'accrocha à son pantalon. Il vit alors un Grimmjow adorable le contemplant avec un sourire.

-"Oh, tu es là Grimmjow, dit Szayel en s'accroupissant, essayant de ne pas effrayer le petit espada. J'ai eu peur. Tu n'aurait pas dû faire ça."

Grimmjow parût confus, comprenant que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien, et il détourna les yeux en marmonant un "pardon".

Szayel devait résister à l'envie de qualifier Grimmjow de mignon, parce que Grimmjow n'était pas mignon, même dans une enveloppe infantile ; il était toujours un espada après tout.

-"D'accord, Grimm, veux-tu jouer à un petit jeu? "

Le bleuté redressa immédiatement la tête et regarda Szayel dans l'expectative de la suite.

-"Un jeu...? demanda-t-il d'une voix enfantine. Quelle sorte de jeu?

-Un...jeu où il faut rester assis. Pour voir combien de temps on peut rester assis. "

Grimmjow bondit avec impatience. "Qui ça?"

-"Toi. Laisse-moi t'emmener dans un endroit vraiment spécial où nous pourront commencer notre jeu..."

Szayel attrapa Grimmjow, qui commençait à jouer avec ses lunettes, et ouvrit un garganta qui les emmenerait tous les deux à Karakura, dans le monde des humains.

Szayel regarda autour de lui avec précausion alors qu'il sortit de derrière un arbre, placé près d'une colline dans un parc vide, oubliant qu'il était invisible pour les humains. Il s'avanca dans celui-ci et posa Grimmjow sur l'herbe.

-"Maintenant, je vex que tu restes ici, dit Szayel en traçant un petit cercle avec son pied dans l'herbe. Et ne quitte pas ce cercle ou tu as perdu."

Grimmjow acquieça avec impatience tout en croisant ses jambes et restait assis.

-"Je vais bientôt revenir, assura Szayel en convoquant un autre garganta.

Il s'y enfonça sans jeter un dernier regard derrière lui.

Grimmjow attendit patiemment, regardant occasionellement autour de lui avec crainte, mais il ne quitta jamais sa position.

Il y eut un grondement sourd et le petit arrancar lança un regard intérrogatif aux nuages noirs au-dessus de lui. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur son nez, avant qu'il ne commence tout à coup à pleuvoir fortement.

Surpris, Grimmjow fusilla du regard les gouttes de pluie avant de grogner doucement d'agacement. Il ne bougea toutefois pas, même si la pluie était froide et qu'il était déjà glacé avec ses vêtements trop fins.

Un fort coup de tonnerre retentit avant qu'un éclair ne le suive, terrifiant Grimmjow, qui se leva et fut sur le point de trouver un endroit sûr lorsqu'il se stoppa, regardant l'herbe aplatie autour de lui, et s'assit à contrecoeur en se souvenant du jeu auquel il était en train de jouer.

Allongé sur son ventre, Grimmjow s'enroua sur lui même à la manière d'un chat sur le point de faire une sieste et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés pour quelques secondes avant de regarder à nouveau autour de lui, cherchant Szayel. Un fois qu'il eu regarder autour de lui, le bleuté enfonça une nouvelle fois son visage dans ses bras alors qu'il décidait d'attendre que le scientifique aux cheveux roses vienne le chercher.

* * *

><p>Tadaa! :) Alors, n'est-il pas trognon ce chibi-Grimmjow? ^^ Perso, je craque 3 Enfin... Ichigo arrive dans le prochain chapitre! ;)<p> 


	3. Espadas nonautorisés

Et voilà le troisième chapitre, avec l'arrivée d'Ichigo! ^^ On reste encore un peu dans la mise en place de l'histoire, mais je vous promets pleins de chibi-Grimm trognon pour les prochains chapitres ^^

Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous et toutes! :D

Chapitre 3:** Espadas non-autorisés**

* * *

><p>Ichigo était en train de rentrer chez lui après avoir quitté Orihime, Uryuu, Chad et Rukia sur le chemin - celle-ci avait apparemment trouvé un appartement avec un loyer abordable grâce à Kisuke et ne vivait donc plus chez Ichigo - quand il commença à pleuvoir.<p>

Ichigo leva les yeux sur les nuages responsables de la grosse averse et se renfrogna, se demandant pourquoi il fallait qu'il pleuve à ce moment précis. Il utilisa son sac à dos comme bouclier pour ne pas être trempé alors qu'il poursuivait sa route jusqu'à chez lui.

Soudain, une forte pression spirituelle se fit ressentir, mais Ichigo pouvait dire que ce n'était pas un hollow ; si ça l'avait été, Rukia aurait déjà été à ses côtés avec Kon.

Ce n'est pas un shinigami...se dit Ichigo alors qu'il en cherchait la source. Un espada peut-être?

Ichigo savait que c'était dangereux pour lui de s'approcher de l'origine de cette forte pression spirituelle quand il ne pouvait pas se changer en shinigami ni avoir son zampakuto, mais il continua tout de même, curieux de savoir pourquoi un espada serait à Karakura.

Ca vient de là... pensa Ichigo en entrant dans un parc vide, se dirigeant vers son centre.

Alors qu'il grimpait en haut de la petite colline, l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges se figea immédiatement lorsqu'il vit une petite forme enroulée sur elle-même dans l'herbe. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'un enfant était étalé sous la pluie qui avait stoppé Ichigo, mais le fait qu'il en reconnaisse les vêtements et les cheveux.

"G-Grimmjow...?"

Progressivement, l'arrancar miniature leva les yeux et observa Ichigo. Grimmjow grelottait de froid, ses épaules secouées par le mouvement, et ses cheveux étaient collés à son crane, montrant que le jeune espada était sous la pluie depuis probablement deux bonnes heures.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais... commenca Ichigo, avant de décider de commencer par le bon bout. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow continua d'observer silencieusement Ichigo en tremblant violemment avant de regarder les nuages noirs au-dessus d'eux.

Doucement, Ichigo se rapprocha de Grimmjow, tenant son sac à dos près de lui au cas où il aurait à s'en servir, et s'accroupit devant l'espada.

"Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas au Hueco Mondo? Je veux dire..."

Ichigo s'interrompit et regarda le corps de Grimmjow, s'interrogeant sur la façon dont l'arrancar s'était retrouvé ainsi.

"Comment es-tu devenu comme ça?"

Grimmjow s'agita, ne quittant pas du regard le ciel.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends?

-L'homme aux cheveux roses."

Cheveux roses... se répéta pour lui-même Ichigo, cherchant de qui Grimmjw parlait.

"Oh! Tu veux dire Szayel? Et bien, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le rejoindre?

-Peux pas partir.

-Huh?"

Ichigo fronça les sourcils ; tout cela commençait à devenir vraiment étrange.

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas partir?

-Je vais perdre.

-Perdre...quoi?"

Grimmjow regarda autour de lui. "Le cercle."

Ichigo regarda autour de lui et nota l'herbe aplatie autour de l'arrancar, comprenant imédiatement de quoi l'espada parlait.

Cet enfoiré... pensa Ichigo. Szayel n'allait pas réellement revenir le chercher. Je suis sûr qu'il est impliqué dans tout ça.

"Que dis-tu de ça, demanda Ichigo en se levant et détruisant le cercle autour de Grimmjow. Maintenant, la ville toute entière est le cercle, donc tu ne perdras pas."

Grimmjow se leva, regardant autour de lui curieusement, avant de sourire.

"Donc, hum, Grimmjow, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi? proposa Ichigo en regardant ailleurs, toujours mal-à-l'aise avec l'idée de parler aussi simplement avec son ennemi bien qu'il sache que Grimmjow était sans défense dans la forme dans laquelle il se trouvait. Je peux t'emmener dans un endroit où il ne pleut pas."

L'enfant renifla et Ichigo pensa pendant une seconde qu'il n'accepterait l'offre lorsqu'une petite main attrapa deux de ses doigts, forçant Ichigo à baisser le regard pour voir que Grimmjow lui tenait la main avec un sourire enfantin sur le visage.

Ichigo tiqua alors qu'il se demandait comment un arrancar vicieux comme Grimmjow pouvait sembler si mignon, avant qu'il n'entraine le petit garçon aux cheveux bleux hors du parc.

"Viens. Allons voir Urahara, il pourra peut-être te donner un gigai temporaire. Après je vais devoir expliquer à ma famille pourquoi tu vas rester avec moi pendant un certain temps..."

Tessai observa d'un air ahuri Ichigo et Grimmjow ,tout deux trempés ; Ichigo ne pouvait pas dire si Tessai pouvait voir Grimmjow, mais il supposa juste qu'il le pouvait.

"Est ce qu'Urahara est là? demanda Ichigo alors que Grimmjow se cachait légèrement derrière la jambe d'Ichigo, de toute évidence effrayé par le grand homme."

Tessai acquieça et se déplaça, autorisant les deux autres à entrer avant de partir chercher deux serviettes.

"N'est-ce pas Ichigo? demanda Kisuke en sortant de l'arrière de son magasin, un sourire sur les lèvres en voyant Ichigo. Mais oui c'est lui! En quoi me vaut donc le plaisir de ta visite surprise?

-Hum, et bien, j'étai en train de rentrer chez moi sous la pluie lorsque je suis tombé sur quelque chose...d'intéressant.

-D'intéressant? répéta Kisuke en soulevant un sourcil alors qu'il fermait son éventail. Interessant comment?"

Ichigo baissa les yeux en grommelant un "Sors de là. C'est bon."

C'était toujours étrange de parler à son ennemi, mais ichigo començait à s'attacher à ce Grimmjow miniature.

Le bleuté regarda Ichigo pour être sûr qu'il était sérieux avant de se détacher avec hésitation des jambes de l'adolescent qui était jusqu'alors devant lui.

Quand Kisuke vit Grimmjow, ses yeux s'écarquièrent et il recula immédiatement, ses bras formant une croix devant sa poitrine alors qu'il semblait beuguer à la manière d'un buzzer.

"Non. Non. Non non non non non. Non.

-Kisuke...

-Les espada ne sont pas autorisés, dit Kisuke en pointant son éventail vers le petit Grimmjow, qui se cacha à nouveau derrière Ichigo, s'aggrippant à sa jambe. Emmène cette chose hors d'ici.

-Il est sans défense!

-C'est un arrancar!

-Ecoute Kisuke, il n'a pas son zampakuto, il ne se souvient pas de grand chose, et c'est un enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire d'après toi?"

Grimmjow enfouit son visage dans l'arrière de la jambe d'Ichigo avec un long gémissement "Grand frère..."

Ichgi baissa les yeux sur Grimmjow, mais cela se révéla un petit peu difficile vu que l'arrancar était pratiquement totalement dans son dos.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Grimmjow?

-Je ne me sens pas bien...

-Allez, Kisuke, dit Ichigo en regardant par dessus son épaule le susnommé alors Tessai lui tendait deux serviettes. Tu n'as pas un gigai qu'on pourrait empreinter?"

Kisuke observa les deux autres silencieusement alors qu'Ichigo séchait ses cheveux avant de s'accroupir et de sécher ceux de Grimmjow.

Que peut-il bien voir dans cet espada? se demanda Kisuke alors qu'Ichigo se relevait et rendait les serviettes à Tessai. Grimmjow a toujours essayé de le tuer. Maintenant, il ressemble à un enfant et Ichigo est une vraie guimauve avec lui.

"Alors Kisuke?"

Kisuke soupira et regarda briévement Grimmjow. Il avait vraiment l'air sans défense. Le commerçant décida qu'il regretterait probablement sa décision.

"Oui, j'en ai un. Laisse-moi mettre la main dessus.

-Merci Kisuke."

Kisuke soupira à nouveau alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la boutique et attrapait le gigai sur l'étagère avant de revenir vers Grimmjow et Ichigo.

"Je dois te prévenir que c'est une ancienne version. ca ne changera pas complétement son apparence même si ça le rend visible aux yeux des humains.

-Aussi longtemps que ça fonctionne, compléta Ichigo alors que Kisuke lui tendait le gigai."

Il s'accroupit devant Grimmjow.

"Hey, Grimmjow, on va juste te donner ce gigai pendant que tu restes ici.

-Whoa, tu le gardes chez toi? demanda Kisuke.

-Il y a un problème avec ça? rétorqua Ichigo en regardant Kisuke par dessus son épaule pendant que Grimmjow observait curieusement le gigai.

-Tu laisse l'ennemi envahir ton propre sanctuaire!"

Ichigo secoua la tête en levant les yeux aux ciel. Il tourna à nouveau son attention vers Grimmjow.

"Non, pas comme ça. Laisse moi t'aider..."

Grimmjow observa sa nouvelle "forme", notant qu'il portait un short en jean et un tee-shirt sans manches noir avec une panthère blanche imprimée sur le devant.

"Wouha, on ne dirait même pas que c'est un espada, nota Ichigo en se relevant. Si ce n'est son masque, il ressemble parfaitement à un humain.

-Oui, et bien, je ne peux rien faire pour ça, dit Kisuke alors qu'il regardait Grimmjow tirer curieusement sur son tee-shirt et finallement le soulever légèrement pour regarder son trou d'hollow. Tu dois juste trouver une excuse au cas où des personnes s'intérrogeraient.

-Je vais sûrement devoir expliquer à ma famille pourquoi il va rester avec nous pour un bon moment...dit Ichigo en prenant la main de Grimmjow. Merci pour ton aide Kisuke.

-Oui, oui, répondit Kisuke en agitant la main alors qu'il regardait les deux autres quitter son magasin."

Il ne pleuvait plus, au grand soulagement d'Ichigo.

"Es-tu inquiet pour eux? demanda Tessai alors que Ururu et Jinta laissaient apparaitre leur tête dans l'interstice de la porte.

-Je suis surtout inquiet pour Grimmjow, répondit Kisuke tout en cachant par habitude la moitié de son visage avec son éventail. S'il est un jour capable de retourner à son âge normal... Se souviendra-t-il de quelque chose?

-Je suis sûr que oui, dit Tessai avec un petit sourire."

Kisuke acquiéça légèrement.

"Espérons que tu as raison. "

* * *

><p>Voilà! :) J'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous dit à bientôt et bonnes fêtes de nouvel an! ;)<p> 


	4. Un nouveau membre de la famille

Hey hey!

Hum, oui, c'est bien moi ^^' Non, je n'étais pas morte. Non, je n'ai pas été ensevelie sous la neige. Je me suis juste péter le coude et j'ai eu une MONTAGNE de boulot! ^^' En fait, j'ai toujours une montagne de boulot à faire mais comment dire... j'ai eu besoin d'un BREAK alors je me suis dit qu'un peu de traduction de fic serait sympa et déculpabilisant puisque malgré tout, je fais ce que je fais tous les mardis pendant deux heures en cours d'anglais x)

Bref, j'ai passé trois petites heures là-dessus et je viens juste de terminer (à vrai dire, ça fait précisément... 45 secondes ^^) donc il y a de grandes chances qu'il y ait quelques fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe. Je m'en excuse d'avance, ma seule excuse est que si j'ai déjà passé trois heure sur cette traduction, je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre d'y passer plus de temps ^^'

En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre! :) Enjoy!

Oh et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elle me font très plaisir et à l'auteur aussi. ^^

* * *

><p>"Ma famille est un peu bizarre, expliqua Ichigo en marchant vers sa maison, tenant toujours la main de Grimmjow pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Surtout mon père. Il essaye de m'envooyer un coup à chaque fois que j'entre dans la maison. Karin est normale, elle eest presque comme la mère de famille parfois, mais elle peut être vraiment cynique et ne crois pas aux fantômes même si elle peut les voir aussi bien que moi. Yuzu est la plus jeune et la jumelle de Karin. Yuzu est comme quelqu'un dont on doit tout le temps s'occuper mais nous ne détestons pas vraiment le faire. Notre famille est comme elle est..."<p>

Grimmjow regarda Ichigo avec un petit sourire, même si Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait probablement pas compris ce dont parlait l'orangé. Néanmoins, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de lui demander: "As-tu une famille Grimmjow? Je veux dire, avant que tu ne deviennes un hollow?"

Grimmjow pencha sa tête sur le côté et Ichigo soupira.

"Ouais, j'avais oublié. Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas sous cette forme. Peut-être qu'un jour tu me diras à quoi tu ressemblais lorsque tu étais humain.

-Tu es drôle, dis finalement grimmjow avec un sourire en pouffant.

-Ah oui? demanda Ichigo en souriant, décidant de rentrer dans le jeu. Et bien, tu as de drôles de cheveux.

-Tu as un visage drôle."

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, incertain quant à la façon de prendre cette réplique, avant de rire.

"-Tu es chouette comme enfant, Grimm. Si tu n'étais pas si hostile lorsque tu es plus âgé, nous aurions probablement pu devenir amis."

Grimmjow sourit inconsciemment à Ichigo alors qu'Ichigo entrait dans la clinique Kurosaki et se dirigeait vers le fond où se trouvait leur maison.

"Enlève tes chaussures à la porte Grimmjow, dit Ichigo en glissant hors de ses chaussures, le jeune espada le suivant rapidement. Bon travail; Hey, papa! Karin, Yuzu, Je suis rentré!"

"Hyah!"

Isshin tenta immédiatement de frapper la tête d'Ichigo avec la tranche de sa main, mais l'adolescent l'attrapa rapidement entre ses deux mains en fusillant du regard son père.

"Papa, Sérieusement?

-tu t'améliores, sauterelle, rétorqua Isshin avec un rictus en imitant la voix d'un vieux mage avant de baisser le regard et de remarquer Grimmjow, celui-ci le regardant partiellement depuis sa demi-cachette derrière Ichigo. Une petite pensée traversa son esprit.

Espada.

"Et qui est ce gamin? demanda Isshin en souriant, essayant d'agir comme si tout était normal.

-Hum, est-ce qu'on peut attendre Karin et Yuzu? Je voudrais que vous soyez tous là pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire."

Isshin inclina enfantinement la tête sur le côté.

Isshin, Karin et Yuzu s'assirent autour de la table alors qu'Ichigo se tenait devant eux, tenant les épaules de Grimmjow pendant que le jeune espada pressait son dos contre les jambes du shinigami, à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Yuzu tenait Kon qui portait une fois de plus une robe à fanfreluches, le peluche fixant Ichigo d'un air suppliant tout en essayant de garder son air de 'je-suis-une-peluche'.

Ichigo ignora la supplique silencieuse de Kon en soupirant.

"Tout le monde, je vous présente Grimmjow Jaggerjack. il va rester avec nous pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que sa... famille vienne le chercher.

-Qui sont ses parents? demanda Karin, toujours la première à poser des questions.

-Hum... C'est le petit cousin du frère d'un ami... expliqua Ichigo en récapitulant le tout dans sa tête, se demandant si ça fonctionnait.

-Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas s'en occuper?

-Ils n'habitent pas en ville, alors mon ami devait s'en occuper mais il a dû lui aussi quitter la ville, alors il m'a demandé de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent.

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow en lui murmurant "Allez, dis bonjour" tout en le dégageant de ses jambes pour le pousser vers sa famille.

Ça ne sembla pas aider Grimmjow qui tremblait doucement avant de se réfugier derrière Ichigo une nouvelle fois. Quelques secondes plus tard néanmoins, il sortit sa tête de derrière les jambes d'Ichigo et prononça un faible "'jour" avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Yuzu pensait apparemment que la timidité de l'espada était adorable, aussi lança-t-elle un "Oh, c'est trop mignon!" pendant que Karin levait les yeux au ciel. Elle marmonna pour elle-même un "Qui pourrait s'appeler Jaggerjack?" alors qu'Isshin acquiesçait seulement, sans accepter ni refuser le fait que Grimmjow reste avec eux.

Un espada, pensa Isshin en regardant Grimmjow tirer sur le jean d'Ichigo pour avoir son attention. Ça risque d'être très intéressant...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow lui lança un regard pathétique alors qu'il murmurait un petit "Je ne me sens pas bien..."

Il l'avait déjà dit dans la boutique d'Urahara, se dit ichigo en s'accroupissant. Il posa sa main sur le frond du bleuté.

"Hm, je pense que tu as attrapé de la fièvre pour être rester trop longtemps sous la pluie.

-J'ai entendu 'fièvre', dit Isshin en sautant immédiatement sur ses pieds. Qui est malade?

-Je peux m'en occuper papa, dit Ichigo en allant chercher un thermomètre alors que Grimmjow s'asseyait simplement par terre pendant que Yuzu et Karin l'entouraient. Ce n'est qu'une fièvre.

-Wow, ses cheveux sont si mignon, dit Yuzu en caressant les cheveux de Grimmjow alors que Karin observait le masque sur la mâchoire de l'enfant d'un air critique. Doux comme ceux d'un chat.

-C'est quoi cette chose sur sa mâchoire? demanda Karin, touchant le masque pendant que Grimmjow fermait les yeux de plaisir face aux caresses de Yuzu ; le masque ressemblait à un os. "

Pendant que Yuzu se distrayait en jouait avec le nouveau membre de la famille ("Hey, il ronronne!"), Kon se débrouilla pour se faufiler hors de la pièce et se cacha dans la chambre d'Ichigo où il savait être en sureté.

"Hey, éloignez-vous de lui, gronda Ichigo en chassant ses sœurs alors que Grimmjow semblait un petit peu déçu qu'elles aient à partir. Vous allez être malade vous aussi."

Karin et Yuzu s'éloignèrent à contre cœur d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow alors que leur frère mettait le thermomètre dans la bouche de l'espada pour prendre sa température.

"C'est plus que je ne le pensais, grommela Ichigo en regardant le thermomètre alors que Grimmjow décidait de rouler en boule contre le sol qui était plus frais.

-Il a combien? demanda Isshin, toujours le premier à s'inquiéter.

-Environ 39.5.

-Oh mon Dieu, il est en train de mourir!

-Il n'est pas en train de mourir papa, soupira Ichigo en soulevant Grimmjow pour le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je vais lui donner un bain froid.

-Est-ce que je lui prépare quelque chose? demanda Yuzu, toujours prompt à aider.

-Peux-tu lui faire un petit bol de soupe? demanda Ichigo en fermant a porte de la salle de bain. Je pense que Grimmjow ne se souciera pas de ce qu'il y aura dedans.

-Bien sûr! répondit Yuzu alors qu'Ichigo posait l'espada aux cheveux bleus par terre.

-Ok, Grimmjow, peux-tu enlever tes vêtements pendant que je prépare le bain?"

Grimmjow regarda ses vêtement et enleva son tee-shirt et son short, mais refusa de retirer son mignon boxer noir qui était suffisamment bas pour qu'Ichigo puisse voir plus de la moitié du trou d'hollow du Sexta.

"Il faut que tu enlèves aussi ton boxer,dit Ichigo en arrêtant l'eau une fois que la baignoire fut remplie.

Grimmjow observa son boxer avant de regarder Ichigo et l'adolescent compris pourquoi il n'allait pas plus loin.

Au moins, ce Grimmjow est modeste, pensa Ichigo en tournant le dos à l'espada pour que l'enfant puisse enlever son boxer. Ichigo était sûr que si Grimmjow avait son véritable âge, il n'aurait eu aucun problème à enlever ses vêtements et aurait simplement charrié Ichigo d'être une poule mouillée ou quelque chose du genre.

Urgh, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça? se dit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Bizarre.

"Grand frère..."

Ichigo tourna son regard vers Grimmjow, qui regardait la baignoire avec appréhension.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow regarda Ichigo d'un air apeuré.

"Tu as peur de la baignoire?"

Grimmjow contempla une nouvelle fois la baignoire et Ichigo soupira ; il commençait à penser qu'il aurait préféré voir l'arrancar vicieux et destructeur plutôt que cette bizarre, enfantine version OCC de lui.

Je suppose que je vais devoir l'amadouer, pensa l'adolescent en enlevant ses vêtements. Il entra dans la baignoire en premier avant d'attraper Grimmjow et de le faire assoir gentiment dans l'eau de façon à ne pas l'effrayer.

"Tu vois? La baignoire ne va pas te faire mal."

Grimmjow regarda prudemment autour de lui sans bouger de sa position, c'est-à-dire d'entre les jambes d'Ichigo, avant de lentement avancer en pataugeant et de commencer à explorer la baignoire.

Ichigo l'observa,heureux de voir que cette peur de la baignoire était partie, et se relaxa. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait lui aussi voulu prendre un bain pour se délasser.

Grimmjow s'installa près du centre de la baignoire et se laissa submerger jusqu'à la moitié de son visage et commença à faire de petites bulles, les regardant avec intérêt, avant de lever son regard vers Ichigo. Il vit que les yeux de son "frère" étaient clos même s'il était évident qu'il n'était pas endormi.

Une vilaine pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune espada et il plongea sous l'eau, commençant à se diriger vers un Ichigo complétement relaxé.

C'était trop silencieux pour Ichigo, qui ouvrit les yeux et chercha du regard Grimmjow pour noter que l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus n'était plus dans la baignoire. Paniqué, il commença à scruter la pièce, se demandant où Grimmjow avait pu aller en un si court laps de temps, avant de se stopper en sentant quelque chose agripper son gras avec un petit cri.

"Je t'ai eu grand frère! s'exclama Grimmjow en riant alors qu'il blottissait son visage contre le bras d'Ichigo avant de lever son regard vers l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges."

Le choc était toujours apparent sur le visage d'Ichigo alors qu'il fixait l'espada. Grimmjow fronça bientôt les sourcils.

"... Grand frère? demanda-t-il."

Il avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal encore et lâcha le bras d'Ichigo.

Ichigo quitta son état de transe et soupira alors qu'il fixait Grimmjow.

"Ne fais plus ça Grimmjow. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, j'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé."

Grimmjow boudait légèrement, mais ses yeux était pleins de larmes alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Encore.

"Non, ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de méchant. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, dit Ichigo en essayant de consoler l'espada, qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes à n'importe quel moment. J'ai juste été surpris, c'est tout.

-Alors... renifla Grimmjow, tu ne me gronde pas?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ne recommence juste pas, d'accord? "

Grimmjow sembla se ragaillardir face à ces paroles, heureux de ne pas être grondé et qu'Ichigo ne soit pas en colère contre lui.

"okey! répliqua-t-il."

Ichigo regarda brièvement le trou d'hollow de Grimmjow qui était seulement en parti recouvert par l'eau, et se demanda si le fait que l'eau passe à travers dérangeait Grimmjow. Il éloigna rapidement cette pensée de son esprit et sourit au jeune espada.

"Allez, dépêchons-nous de nous habiller et alors te trouver quelque chose à manger."

Une fois que le duo fût habillé (ce qui a pris un certain temps vu que Grimmjow ne restait jamais assez longtemps en place pour qu'Ichigo puisse essayer de sécher ses cheveux et Isshin et les sœurs d'Ichigo le surent en entendant des cris comme "Reste ici!" et "Arrête de gigoter Grimmjow!" venir de la salle de bain) ils descendirent à la cuisine et Ichigo réchauffa le petit bol de soupe au poulet que Yuzu avait fait pour Grimmjow pendant qu'il se faisait un sandwich turque. Il dit à Grimmjow qu'il pourrait en avoir un demain s'il se sentait mieux.

Après ça, Ichigo donna quelques médicaments à Grimmjow pour l'aider à vaincre sa fièvre avant de le mener à la chambre d'ami et de l'installer dans le lit pour la nuit. Isshin laissa Grimmjow emprunter quelques affaires appartenant à Ichigo quand il avait cinq ans. Celui-ci se dit que c'était étrange d'avoir garder ces affaires aussi longtemps mais il était content qu'il aille finalement bien à l'arrancar. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Ichigo se rendit dans sa chambre et décida de finir ses devoirs avant d'éteindre et de se coucher pour la nuit.

"Tu vas sérieusement le garder ici?"

Ichigo soupira, sa concentration sur un certain problème de maths difficile partie, grâce à Kon.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-il, essayant toujours de trouver la bonne réponse sans regarder Kon.

-C'est un arrancar, un membre de l'espada et l'un des dix plus puissants soldats d'Aizen. Es-tu sûre que c'est une si bonne idée?

-C'est un enfant, Kon. I n'a pas d'épée et il ne se souviens pas d'Aizen. Quoi, tu aurais voulu que je le laisse comme pâtée pour hollow ou devenir un prisonnier de la Soul Society?

-C'est ce que j'aurais fait.

-Et bien, je ne l'ai pas fait, soupira Ichigo, frottant ses yeux fatigués alors qu'il décidait d'abandonner son problème et se tournait pour faire face à Kon qui était assis sur son lit. Grimmjow est peut-être mauvais, mais dans cette forme il ne peut pas se protéger. J'ai peut-être senti son reiatsu, mais je suis sûr que les autres ne peuvent pas le sentir et s'il le peuvent, ils ne le reconnaîtront probablement pas.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tout simplement déposer au Hueco Mondo sur le pas de porte d'Aizen? Ç'aurait été plus simple;

-Et bien, c'est le problème. Je pense qu'Aizen ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à Grimmjow.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Quand je l'ai trouvé, Grimmjow attendait Szayel. Il y avait un cercle dessiné dans l'herbe autour de lui et il ne pouvait pas en sortir, sinon il perdait.

-Donc c'était...un jeu? demanda Kon, incertain, en penchant légèrement la tête.

-C'est ce qu'a voulu faire croire Szayel. Je suis sûr qu'il est lié à tout ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il a probablement soit par accident soit volontairement transformé Grimmjow en enfant et l'a déposé ici pour le cacher."

Ichigo se leva et enfila son pyjama pour se mettre au lit.

"Grimmjow ne comprend pas ça. Il pensait que Szayel allait venir le chercher.

-Et qu'est ce qui se passera s'il retrouve soudainement son âge normal et réalise où il est et essaye de tuer ta famille?

-Alors j'en prendrai la responsabilité et l'arrêterai. Jusque là, je vais prendre soin de lui.

-C'est une mauvaise idée Ichigo... marmonna Kon alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges éteignait la lumière. Qu'est ce que Rukia va en penser? "

Grimmjow n'aimait pas sa chambre. C'était trop grand et silencieux et noir. C'était aussi bizarre de ne pas être avec Ichigo. Grimmjow descendit du coup du lit, se laissant tomber doucement sur le sol, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ichigo. Ouvrant la porte, il regarda à l'intérieur pour voir Ichigo endormit dans son lit et trotta vers l'adolescent avant de tirer sur son bras.

"Grand frère. Grand frère..."

Ichigo roula seulement du côté opposé de façon à ce que son dos fasse face à l'espada et continua à dormir.

Grimmjow fit la moue avant de grimper sur le lit puis sur Ichigo, qui grogna doucement alors que l'arrancar escaladait le côté de son estomac. Il se glissa sous les couvertures avant de se blottir contre le torse d'Ichigo en fermant les yeux avec un soupir de contentement. Il enfouit son visage dans le doux tee-shirt de l'adolescent et sombra finalement dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^<p>

Personnellement, je craque totalement pour des moments comme le bain où quand Grimmy a besoin d'Ichi pour dormir 3 ^^

Faites moi part de votre opinion et à une prochaine fois! ;)


	5. Ce n'est pas drôle

Hey hey! :)

Me revoilà! :) Je sais que ça fait des MOIS que je n'ai pas posté la moindre chose mais bon, les études sont TRÈS prenantes et du coup, le temps qu'il me reste, je le passe à dormir et voir quelques amis, histoire de me dire que non, mes études ne m'ont pas coupé de toute vie sociale ^^'

M'enfin bon, je vous présente le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction, qui ne m'appartient pas je le rappelle, et que je ne fais que traduire du mieux que je peux :)

Je rappelle aussi que je retransmets toutes vos reviews au véritable auteur donc hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques et tout le toutim, ça lui fait plaisir au contraire! :)

Juste une petite chose: j'ai mis en italique les pensées des personnages, parce qu'elles ne se distinguaient sinon que très peu du reste. Voilà! :)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Ichigo se réveilla quand il sentit une chaleur supplémentaire inhabituelle contre son torse. Il pensa au début que c'était Yuzu ou Karin (qui avaient l'habitude de grimper dans son lit quand elles faisaient un cauchemar ou quand il y avait de l'orage dehors) mais en regardant plus bas il vit Grimmjow confortablement blotti contre lui.<p>

Il pensa que peut-être il devrait être plus surpris voire effrayé que son ennemi dorme avec lui, mais il était trop fatigué pour paniquer.

_Je ne veux pas me lever... _pensa l'adolescent en se blottissant inconsciemment plus près de Grimmjow alors qu'il fermait ses yeux à nouveau. Il voulait juste dormir toute la journée puisque c'était le week-end.

Il y eu soudain de grands tambourinements venant de la porte d'entrée et une voix familière bourrue grogna: "Ramène toi ici, Ichigo! On sait que tu es là!

-C-Calme-toi Renji... dit une voix hésitante.

-Je suis d'accord, dit une troisième voix. Garde ton énergie."

Ichigo ouvrit légèrement les yeux, irrité.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là?

"Bouge ton cul ou j'enfonce la porte!"

Ichigo grogna, se demanda pourquoi son idiot de père ou l'une de ses sœurs ne répondaient pas à la porte, et se résolut à sortir du lit.

Grimmjow frissonna légèrement quand la chaleur de l'adolescent le quitta, lui tirant un faible gémissement, et attrapa la chose la plus proche, à savoir Kon.

"Ichigo...! chuchota Kon avec véhémence en tentant de s'échapper de la prise de l'espada. "Ichigo...!"

Ichigo l'ignora alors qu'il se grattait paresseusement le ventre tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour voir Renji, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad et Rukia devant le seuil.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-il, sa voix sonnant plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

-Où est-il? Demanda Renji en bousculant Ichigo pour entrer.

-Où est qui?

-Ce putain d'espada!"

Renji regarda autour et repéra rapidement un Grimmjow encore endormi trébucher en sortant de la chambre d'Ichigo, frottant ses yeux avec sa main droite tout en trainant par la queue un Kon se débattant avec son autre main.

"Le voilà.

-Non, Renji!"

Ichigo s'interposa instantanément entre le shinigami et Grimmjow alors que Renji sortait Zabimaru. Ichigo nota enfin que Renji n'avait pas de gigai.

"Bouges de là, Ichigo, grogna Renji en fusillant du regard le shinigami remplaçant. Il est l'ennemi.

-C'est un enfant Renji. Il ne blessera personne.

-Grand frère Ichi..."

Grimmjow s'agrippa à la jambe gauche d'Ichigo, ayant relâché Kon qui trouva un abri derrière Rukia, alors qu'il regardait le shinigami à l'air renfrogné avec de grands yeux.

"Tout va bien."

Ichigo souleva Grimmjow dans ses bras, mitraillant du regard Renji, avant qu'il ne tende l'espada à Chad.

"Tu peux le surveiller pendant une seconde?"

Chad acquiesça, regardant Grimmjow avec un petit sourire.

"Écoutes Renji, dit Ichigo en se retournant vers le shinigami. Je suis sûr qu'Urahara t'a raconté l'histoire. Je vais prendre soin de Grimmjow jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse trouver une solution.

-Et si ses petits amis viennent ici en le cherchant? demanda Renji, rengainant lentement Zabimaru en voyant Ichigo entrer dans la cuisine.

-Pour autant que je sache, ils ne savent même pas qu'il a disparu, expliqua Ichigo en regardant la note épinglée au frigo.

"Hey, Ichigo, je suis parti faire du shopping avec Yuzu. Karin est avec des amis. Je reviens bientôt. Bisous!

Isshin."

Ichigo se renfrogna avant de décider de faire un bol de céréales pour Grimmjow et lui.

"Tu veux bien mettre un gigai maintenant? Demanda Rukia alors qu'Uryuu observait de plus près Grimmjow.

-Intéressant, marmonna le Quincy, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez alors que Renji enfilait à contre cœur le gigai que la brunette lui tendait. Il est peut-être dans un gigai, mais il ressemble toujours à un espada."

Grimmjow, qui s'était déjà attaché à Chad, se hérissa et gronda quand Uryuu approcha une main. Il mordit rapidement la main du Quincy quand Uryuu attrapa son tee-shirt.

"Ouch! s'exclama Uryuu en retirant sa main avec un grognement alors que Grimmjow blottissait son visage dans le cou de Chad. "Espèce de petit...!

-Là, intervint Orihime en prenant la main de l'adolescent à lunettes, et commença à le guérir.

-Viens là, Grimm, dit Ichigo en posant un bol de céréales sur la table."

Grimmjow descendit immédiatement des bras de Chad, le brun silencieux apparemment déçu, et courut vers la table pendant qu'Uryuu marmonnait un "Il a transpercé la peau!" furieux.

Une fois qu'Ichigo eu installé Grimmjow sur une chaise, il retourna auprès de ses amis avec un bol de céréales pour lui.

"Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, j'allais voir Urahara quand j'ai croisé Orihime, Uryuu et Chad, expliqua Rukia. Ensuite Renji est arrivé en disant qu'il avait senti une forte présence ici. Quand on est allé voir Kisuke, il a dit que c'était surement Grimmjow. Il a aussi dit que Grimmjow était devenu un enfant et que tu prenais soin de lui. Renji est devenu fou et a claqué la porte, et on a fini ici.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire des dessins, soupira Ichigo alors que Rukia rangeait ses dessins. J'ai compris."

Renji fusilla du regard Grimmjow, qui mangeait joyeusement ses céréales.

"Il est peut-être en train de faire semblant. Il attend qu'on baisse notre garde avant de frapper."

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

"T'es toujours là dessus? C'est un enfant qui n'a aucun souvenir des arrancars, Ren. Regarde. Hey, Grimmjow. "

Grimmjow tourna les yeux vers Ichigo.

"Qui est Aizen?"

L'espada pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"Ai...chen?

-Tu vois? Dit Ichigo en regardant Renji. Sans défenses."

Renji lâcha un soupir dédaigneux.

"Il m'a mordu! Grommela Uryuu, montrant la main que Grimmjow avait mordu.

-Il n'aime pas être touché par des inconnus, expliqua Ichigo, posant son bol dans l'évier. Tu étais trop près.

-Grand frère Ichi... dit Grimmjow en tirant sur le pantalon d'ichigo. Je m'ennuie..."

-Chad... répondit Ichigo en poussant Grimmjow vers l'adolescent aux cheveux hirsutes. Occupes le."

Le visage de Chad sembla s'illuminer. Il s'accroupit devant Grimmjow alors qu'Ichigo et les autres se dirigeaient vers le salon pour s'assoir.

"Tu es vraiment certain de tout ça Ichigo? L'interrogea Rukia pendant que Grimmjow et Chad commençaient un jeu de cache-cache que Chad avait apparemment lancé. Si la Soul Society découvre que tu héberges un ennemi, qui plus est un espada, ils t'arrêteront et tu seras jugé. Si ça arrive, avec Grimmjow dans cet état...

-Je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne découvrent rien, dit Ichigo. Renji, tu ne diras rien?

-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? Demanda Renji, en colère. Une espèce de mouchard?

-Tant qu'on peut garder son reiatsu caché, ça devrait aller, dt Uryuu alors que Chad commençait à chercher un Grimmjow savamment caché.

-Mais si Byakuya vient? Intervint Renji. Il est toujours le premier à connaître ce genre de choses.

-Je vais le distraire, offrit Rukia. Autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour garder Grimmjow sain et sauf. Surtout qu'il est mignon maintenant?

-Et moi Rukia? Demanda Kon, bondissant soudainement sur la shinigami."

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse même se défendre de la peluche, Grimmjow s'occupa de Kon en le plaquant au sol et se blottissant contre lui.

Chad s'accroupit devant Grimmjow et toucha doucement son épaule.

"Trouvé."

Grimmjow ne fit que regarder Chad, le jeu de cache-cache déjà oublié, alors qu'il tenait contre lui Kon qui se débattait violemment.

"Il ne restera pas très longtemps, dit Ichigo. Juste jusqu'à ce qu'un antidote ou quelque chose du genre soit trouvé.

-Il a l'air d'aller bien, dit Rukia en acquiesçant tout en regardant les autres qui acquiescèrent également, tous d'accord avec le jugement de Rukia.

Kon se libéra de la prise de l'espada et s'enfuit, mais Grimmjow attrapa rapidement sa queue pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir trop loin de lui.

_Je suppose... qu'il est correct... _pensa à contre cœur Renji alors qu'il regardait les tentatives de fuite de Kon qui se soldaient toutes pas un échec. _... Mais je ne lui fait toujours pas confiance. Espada un jour, espada toujours. _

Grimmjow rit alors qu'il tenait la queue de Kon, regardant les essais futiles pour se libérer de la peluche avec amusement.

_Enfant ou pas_.

Le bleuté lâcha la queue de Kon, juste pour voir ce qui allait arriver, et rit quand la peluche se précipita dans un mur à proximité.

"Ow! S'exclama Kon en tombant à la renverse pendant que tout le monde riait de sa collision.

_C'est un gamin correct_, pensa Renji, commençant à apprécier le petit espada vu qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement Kon. _Peut-être que je lui donnerai une chance._

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Alors? Verdict?

Personnellement, je trouve Grimmjow toujours voire encore plus chou! 3

Faites moi part de vos impressions et commentaires! ;)_  
><em>


	6. Perdu dans une foire

Hey hey! :)

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je viens bien de poster deux chapitres en l'espace de deux jours à peine! :D

En fait, j'ai été très contente (voire touchée) de voir autant de reviews le jour même de la mise en ligne d'un nouveau chapitre après autant d'absence, alors je me suis dit que je vous devais bien un petit chapitre en plus! ;) Surtout que j'ai un peu de temps là avec les vacances alors bon ^^

Bonne lecture! :)

Oh, juste un petit truc: j'ai pas pris le temps de relire deux fois ce chapitre, juste une fois. J'ai peut-être un peu plus de temps, mais il n'est pas infini non plus! ^^' Donc je m'excuse auparavant pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe! ^^'

* * *

><p>Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient en train de déjeuner un jour de week-end (Isshin était parti à nouveau faire du shopping avec Yuzu pendant que Karin étaient avec ses amis) quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.<p>

Avant même qu'Ichigo ne puisse répondre, la porte fut ouverte d'un coup de pied, laissant voir Rukia et Renji sur le pas de la porte, tout deux en gigai, avec Uryuu, Chad et Orihime derrière eux.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Soupira Ichigo, pas d'humeur à être ennuyer par ses amis.

-Habilles toi Ichigo! Dit Rukia avec enthousiasme. Tu viens avec nous!"

Ichigo cligna des paupières, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

"Il y a une foire en ville!"

Rukia brandit un prospectus.

"C'est seulement pour aujourd'hui!

-J'ai été embarqué, expliqua Renji. Mais j'ai toujours voulu aller à l'une de vos foires humaines alors c'est une bonne opportunité."

Les autres expliquèrent juste qu'ils avaient prévus d'aller à la foire de toute façon ou qu'ils avaient été forcé à venir par Rukia.

"Je sais pas, dit Ichigo alors qu'il regardait Grimmjow qui était toujours en train de manger son déjeuner tout en observant tout le monde. Ça peut être trop bruyant pour Grimmjow. Il n'aimera peut-être pas.

-... C'est quoi une foire? Demanda enfin Grimmjow.

-C'est un endroit marrant où il y a beaucoup de manèges, de nourriture et de bonbons! Dit Rukia, montrant des images de chaque pour souligner son explication."

Grimmjow sembla intéressé par sa description et il regarda Ichigo.

"On peut y aller grand frère Ichi?"

Ichigo soupira, voulant vraiment refuser, mais il acquiesça à contre cœur avec un air dépité.

* * *

><p>L'air était lourd de l'odeur de nourriture frite et des voix bruyantes des gens qui s'amusaient.<p>

"Essayons de rester ensemble, dit Ichigo alors qu'avec les autres, il entrait dans la foire déjà bondée."

Il tint la main de Grimmjow pour ne pas perdre l'arrancar.

"Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se perde."

Les autres exprimèrent leur accord tout en marchant au hasard sans but précis au travers de la foule dense.

Grimmjow regardait tout autour de lui avec crainte les différentes personnes qu'il voyait, les différentes odeurs qu'il sentait, et la myriade de manèges qu'il voyait ; l'espada aimait la foire.

"Allons dans celui-ci... dit Renji alors que le groupe s'arrêtait près d'un endroit libre pour regarder une carte, pour choisir la direction qu'ils voulaient prendre. Le manège à l'air drôle.

-On devrait faire des manèges que Grimmjow aimera, rappela Ichigo en lâchant la main de Grimmjow, lui murmurant un rapide "Reste là" avant de pointer un endroit sur la carte. Celui là.

-C'est un manège pour bébé! Se plaignit Renji.

-Je propose qu'on aille dans des manèges qu'on aimera tous, intervint Uryuu. Celui là m'a l'air bien.

-Tout le monde aime les manèges de chevaux de bois! Dit joyeusement Orihime.

-Maison du rire, marmonna Chad."

Grimmjow ignora tout le monde lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se disputer sur où aller et quoi choisir, attirant l'attention sur eux.

Un papillon noir voleta doucement près de Grimmjow, à l'insu des autres, et l'espada le fixa.

C'était un papillon vraiment joli avec de fragiles ailes et un corps noir.

Curieux Grimmjow trotta après et commença à tendre les mains vers lui, essayant de l'attraper alors que l'animal restait toujours hors de portée, comme pour le tenter.

"Ok, d'accord, soupira Ichigo. On va d'abord aller au manège de chevaux et ensuite à la Maison au rire. On est tous d'accord là dessus?"

tout le monde acquiesça, quelques uns grommelant sur le choix mais n'osant pas montrer plus que cela leur désaccord à Ichigo.

"Bien, allons-y. Grimmjow-"

Ichigo chercha autour de lui l'espada pour constater que Grimmjow n'était plus à ses côtés.

"Grimmjow est parti!"

Tout le monde commença à chercher l'arrancar tout en paniquant.

"Où est-ce qu'il est allé?

-Il était là il y a une seconde à peine!

-Grimmjow?"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow continua à essayer d'attraper le papillon et y arriva enfin, le tenant avec précaution entre ses mains. Pour être sûr de l'avoir vraiment attrapé, il ouvrit précautionneusement et légèrement ses mains, regardant dans le petit trou qu'il avait fait, pour seulement ouvrir pleinement ses mains avec une expression déçue.<p>

Le papillon avait réussi d'une manière ou une autre à s'échapper sans que l'arrancar ne le réalise.

Légèrement frustré, Grimmjow regarda autour de lui pour réaliser qu'il se tenait dans une petite clairière, plusieurs arbres l'entourant. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait erré hors de la foire.

"Grand frère Ichi! Appela Grimmjow en avançant de quelques pas et cherchant l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges. Grand frère Ichi!"

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow!"<p>

Ichigo chercha dans un stand à côté où il y avait un jeu qui permettait de gagner un poisson doré, avant de se pencher en arrière alors qu'Orihime et les autres arrivaient en courant vers lui.

"Vous l'avez trouvé?"

Le groupe secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Est ce que quelqu'un a senti son reiatsu?

-Normalement, il devrait se distinguer des autres par sa personnalité violente et destructive, dit Uryuu. Mais maintenant, dans sa forme actuelle, son reiatsu peut se confondre avec celui de n'importe qui.

-On doit le trouver, dit Ichigo, inquiet. Un type louche pourrait très bien l'embarquer."

* * *

><p>Starrk ouvrit paresseusement un œil, ignorant les rayons de soleil passant à travers le feuillage au-dessus de lui, lorsqu'il entendit de petits pleurs. Il pensa que c'était un petit animal appelant ses parents et ferma son œil en décidant de retourner à sa sieste lorsqu'il entendit des "Grand frère Ichi, grand frère Ichi" accompagner les sanglots.<p>

_Un humain qui s'est probablement perdu... _pensa-t-il, se grattant la tête avant de se stopper quand il aperçut une tête aux cheveux bleus vraiment familière assise dans l'herbe un pu plus loin.

"Grimmjow...?"

La tête se tourna vers lui et Starrk vit que c'était effectivement Grimmjow... seulement plus petit.

Il avança vers le petit garçon et s'accroupit devant lui avant d'attraper son menton et de regarder à la mâchoire en os sur la joue droite du garçon. Il souleva ensuite légèrement son tee-shirt pour discerner un trou d'hollow dans le ventre de l'enfant.

_Aucun doute là dessus_, pensa Starrk alors qu'il relâchait l'enfant. _C'est Grimmjow. _

Le petit Grimmjow continua de renifler, fixant Starrk avec des larmes pleins les yeux.

_Alors Szayel a menti en disant qu'il combattait des hollows. Mais pourquoi a-t-il eu le besoin de mentir quand il pouvait simplement dire que Grimmjow s'était transformé en enfant? A moins qu'il ne soit impliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre dans tout ça. _

"Alors, Grimmy, Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le monde des humains?

-J'ai perdu... grand frère Ichi..."

Starrk haussa un sourcil.

"Grand frère... Ichi?"

Grimmjow acquiesça, reniflant encore, et fut sur le point de pleurer lorsque Starrk trouva rapidement une solution pour empêcher cela.

"Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je t'aidais à trouver grand frère Ichi?

-Vraiment? Demanda Grimmjow qui sembla se ragaillardir à l'entente de la proposition.

-Ouais. Où est ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois?

-On était... à une foire...

-Une foire?"

Starrk regarda autour de lui, cherchant un reiastu et en trouva bientôt plusieurs réunies au même endroit.

_Ça doit être ça. _

"Ok, Grimmjow, tu veux bien venir avec moi? Je vais te ramener à ton grand frère Ichi."

Grimmjow acquiesça et prit la main de Starrk, tout deux se dirigeant vers la foire.

Grimmjow s'arrêta lorsqu'il repéra un tête orange familière.

"Grand frère Ichi."

Starrk tourna le regard vers Ichigo et les autres et lâcha la main de Grimmjow, l'espada courant vers l'adolescent, et se retira légèrement en se fondant dans la foule.

_C'est lui..._

"Grand frère Ichi!"

Ichigo et les autres tournèrent leur regard pour voir Grimmjow courir vers eux.

"Grimmjow! S'exclama Ichigo en soulevant l'arrancar et le serrant contre lui. Où étais-tu? On était si inquiet!

- J-Je courrais après un papillon e-et je me suis perdu! Balbutia Grimmjow, enfouissant son visage dans le torse d'Ichigo. J'ai eu peur grand frère Ichi!

-Bon, ce qui est bien c'est que tu sois de retour maintenant, déclara Ichigo, repoussant légèrement Grimmjow tout en souriant avant de mettre l'espada sur ses épaules. c'est le plus important."

Grimmjow renifla légèrement avant de sourire, heureux qu'Ichigo ne soit pas en colère contre lui.

_Intéressant_, pensa Starrk alors qu'il regardait le groupe partir. _Il agit comme un enfant normal. Je vais peut-être devoir parler de tout ça à Szayel. _

Le primera espada ouvrit un garganta avant de marcher dedans en retournant au Hueco Mondo.

* * *

><p>Tadaa! :D<p>

Je sais pas vous, mais moi je craque totalement pour un Grimmy perdu, qui pleure et qui cherche son grand frère Ichi! ^^

Laissez moi vos impressions! ;)

Juste une petite info pour ceux/celles qui suivent mes autres fictions plus ou moins en standby:

Je ne pense pas pouvoir reprendre **Sauve Moi** avant les vacances d'été mais peut-être aurais-je le temps de m'occuper du dernier chapitre de **Tire ou Meurs**. J'espère pouvoir terminer cette petite fiction avant la fin du mois de mai ^^ Voilà! et merci de me suivre toujours malgré mes retards incalculables! ^^'

A la prochaine! ;)


	7. Tu ferais mieux de le dire à Aizen

Hey hey hey! :)

Désolée pour mon retard, mais les études m'ont prises plus que prévu! x)

Voici la suite, dans un chapitre guère passionnant, je vous l'accorde... mais important pour la suite de l'histoire :)

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p>Szayel fredonnait tout seul alors qu'il travaillait sur l'une de ses nombreuses expériences ; il était toujours en train de faire des expérimentations dont il était sûr qu'elles débarrasseraient les arrancars des shinigamis.<p>

Le scientifique aux cheveux roses avait oublié Grimmjow, son mensonge sur l'espada combattant des hollows depuis longtemps perdu dans les recoins de son esprit.

_Personne ne me m'a dérangé de la journée_, pensa Szayel en versant précautionneusement deux liquides de différentes couleurs ensemble. _Non pas que je n'aime pas être tranquille..._

Soudain une exhalation douce se fit sentir sur la nuque de Szayel, faisant bondir le scientifique et pratiquement tomber sa nouvelle expérience. Szayel pivota pour voir Starrk debout devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Szayel tout en posant avec précaution les deux béchers sur la table derrière lui avant de lancer un regard noir au Primera. Tu as de la chance que je n'aille pas laissé tomber ça ou nous aurions été décimés. "

Starrk regarda les béchers.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?

-Des atomes explosifs très sensibles. Je pensais qu'on pourrait les utiliser pour tuer les shinigamis.

-Tu veux dire les leur jeter à la tête?

-Non. Nous les tuerons de l'intérieur, corrigea Szayel avec un sourire fou en lançant un regard aux deux béchers par dessus son épaule. Un impact assez fort après qu'ils les aient ingérés, et ça peut être mélangé à de la nourriture ou de la boisson, va faire exploser les atomes déjà instables. Boom."

Szayel rit alors que Starrk clignait des yeux, de toute évidence moins extatique que le scientifique.

"Et tu est sûr que ça ne va pas se retourner contre nous? Demanda Starrk."

Szayel tressaillit avant de froncer les sourcils et Starrk prit cela comme un "non".

"En tout cas, Szayel, je voulais parler avec toi de quelque chose.

-Parler avec moi? Reprit Szayel en regardant Starrk avec un air confus. A propos de quoi?

-Grimmjow."

Szayel se crispa légèrement, mais ce fut à peine perceptible.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a?

-Où est-il?

-Je pensais l'avoir expliquer à tout le monde. Il est dehors en train de combattre des hollows pour gagner en puissance.

-Oh, vraiment? Demanda Starrk en plaçant pensivement une main sous son menton. Alors que dirais-tu si je te disais que j'ai vu un gamin dans le monde des humains et qu'il avait une ressemblance frappante avec Grimmjow, même avec le trou de hollow et le bout de masque juste... ici."

Le Primera toucha sa joue droite prés de sa mâchoire.

"Juste une coïncidence, dit nerveusement Szayel en tournant le dos à Starrk et continua avec ce qu'il faisait auparavant. Sûrement un gamin qui a vu Grimmjow un jour et a pensé qu'il avait l'air cool ou quelque chose du genre et a décidé de faire son cosplay.

-Il répondait aussi au nom de Grimmjow."

La respiration de Szayel fit un léger accroc.

"Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça Szayelapporo?"

Szaye déglutit ; Starrk n'utilisait jamais le nom complet de personne à moins que sa patience de soit mise à épreuve.

" Je continue de te dire qu'il est dehors en train de combattre des hollows, répondit Szayel sans regarder Starrk alors qu'il essayait de s'arrêter de trembler. C'était déjà effrayant de mentir à Aizen en connaissant les répercussions, mais avec Starrk...

-Es-tu bien sûr de cela?"

Starrk agrippa le poignet de Szayel et fit se retourner le scientifique jusqu'à ce que son dos ne soit pressé contre la table.

"Sais-tu ce que je pense que Grimmjow est en train de faire? Je pense qu'il est dans le monde des humains, sous le garde de ce gamin Ichigo, sous la forme d'un enfant sans souvenirs de son "passé". Maintenant, je ne sais pas si tu l'as changé en enfant exprés ou par accident et jeté dans le monde des humains, mais tu ferais mieux de dire à Aizen ce qu'il est véritablement arrivé à Grimmjow."

Starrk se pencha vers Szayel en signe de menace, ses yeux sérieux.

"Ou je le chargerai personnellement de l'éclairer sur tes mensonges."

Szayel grimaça et s'éloigna comme il put de Starrk.

"Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait un affront pour Aizen que je lui rapporte la trahison d'autres espadas? Alors fais ton choix. Tu lui dis toi même..."

Starrk relâcha Szayel avec une légère bourrade. "Ou je le ferais."

Szayel observa l'arrancar brun sortir de son laboratoire.

"C'est ton choix."

Szayel soupira tout en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.

_Tu ferais mieux de le dire à Aizen. Ou je le ferai moi-même. _

* * *

><p>Tada!<p>

Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est court et tout, mais j'y peux pas grand chose, je ne suis que la traductrice! x)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et commentaires! :)

A bientôt! :)


	8. Espada sous haute dose de sucre

hey :)

Me revoilà... une grosse demi-heure plus tard! x)

Je me suis dis que vu que l'autre chapitre n'était pas très... sympa et court, je me suis dit que j'allais vous en traduire un autre! :) Et celui là est vraiment plus mignon (enfin je trouve!) ^^

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p>"Je veux que tu surveilles Grimmjow pendant que je suis à l'école aujourd'hui, dit Ichigo à Isshin alors qu'il se préparait à aller à l'école un lundi. Il est toujours endormi pour l'instant mais il devrait être debout vers dix heures. Donnes lui son petit-déjeuner à ce moment là.<p>

-Je pense que je sais comment prendre soin d'un enfant, dit Isshin en regardant son fils attraper sa boîte pour le déjeuner."

Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui d'un air sceptique avant de marcher vers la porte d'entrée avec un vague geste de la main.

"A plus.

-Au revoir, fils! Dit Isshin en secouant joyeusement la main alors que la porte d'entrée se fermait. Amuses-toi bien à l'école!"

C'était un jour agréablement tranquille à la clinique, avec des gens qui venaient réguliérement là, habituellement avec des blessure mineures comme une entorse à la cheville ou une coupure à la main.

Isshin paressait la plupart du temps où il n'y avait pas de clients, attentant que Grimmjow se réveille.

"Grand frère Ichi... Grand frère Ichi..."

Pile à l'heure. Isshin s'assit alors qu'un Grimmjow encore endormi trébuchait à l'entrée de la clinique principale, de toute évidence à la recherche d'Ichigo.

"Bonjour Grimmjow."

Grimmjow s'arrêta.

"Où est grand frère Ichi?

-Il est à l'école.

-... l'école? Répéta Grimmjow en inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, confus."

_Ah oui. Il ne sait pas... _Se rappela Isshin.

"C'est un endroit où tu apprends. Il sera de retour dans quelques heures."

Grimmjow sembla contrarié alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table à proximité, s'assit et bouda.

_Wow, il est vraiment triste qu'Ichigo ne soit pas là_, pensa Isshin en observant Grimmjow._ Il a beau être un espada, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas aimer le voir triste. _

"Ichigo n'aimerait pas que tu boudes. Si tu ne boudes pas de la journée, je te donnerai une récompense."

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à Isshin avant de poser sa tête contre la table et de pousser un soupir abattu.

_Okey, ça n'a rien fait. _

"Là, déclara Isshin en posant une canette de coca devant l'arrancar boudeur avec un paquet de bonbons. Arrêtes juste de bouder."

Grimmjow observa les deux avant d'avaler une petite gorgée de coca et, aimant apparemment ça, continua de le boire.

"Bon garçon.

-Excusez-moi...

-J'arrive~!"

Isshin trotta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pendant que Grimmjow continuait de boire le coca et mangeait quelques bonbons.

Ichigo était à peine sur le point d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, ignorant le fait qu'Isshin ne se soit pas montré encore pour l'attaquer, quand iil s'arrêta en entendant des cris et des bruits d'objets brisés de l'autre côté.

"Arrêtes ça Grimm- Descends de là! Tiens toi tranquille! Non, pas le canapé!"

On entendit un fou-rire machiavélique suivit par plus de bruits de casse.

Inquiet, Ichigo ouvrit immédiatement la porte pour voir Isshin courir après Grimmjow, qui courait partout comme un fou dans la maison.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda Ichigo, regardant Isshin arriver à attraper Grimmjow et le serrer étroitement contre lui.

-Je lui ai juste donné quelque chose pour l'empêcher de bouder parce que tu n'étais pas là! Se justifia Isshin avant de glapir et lâcher Grimmjow quand l'arrancar le mordit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il commençait à agir comme ça!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné? Demanda Ichigo tout en fermant rapidement la porte d'entrée quand Grimmjow fit une ligne droite en sa direction.

-Juste un cannette de coca et un peu de bonbons."

Ichigo se frappa le front.

"Idiot! Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut pas donner de sucre aux enfants?

-Vraiment?

-Oui! Ou ils ont trop de sucre et deviennent intenables!

-Ooh... réalisa Isshin en regardant Grimmjow chercher frénétiquement un moyen de sortir de la maison. Et bien maintenant, je le sais."

Isshin sourit.

Ichigo se couvrit le visage de sa main avec un grognement alors qu'un espada pratiquement en été d'hyperventilation le contournait à toute vitesse.

* * *

><p>Voilà! :)<p>

Bon, il n'est pas très long non plus... mais je le trouve plus sympa et mignon ( peut-être parce que Grimmy est dedans cette fois! x) )

J'essayerai de traduire la suite rapidement! :) Sachant qu'il ne reste plus que 4 chapitres avant la fin... :)


	9. Un ordre que je ne peux pas suivre

Hey hey! :)

J'ai réussi à me trouver une petite heure pour vous traduire ça! Je sais que ça fait longtemps... mais j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant! :)

Le chapitre n'est pas très long mais il n'est pas trop mal... et promis, je vous en traduis un autre dans la semaine! ^^

Maintenant, pour mes autres fictions, sachez que je réfléchis à leur suite, c'est en train de se construire! Malheureusement, il me manque un ingrédient essentiel: le temps!

Je pense que **Sauve Moi** va rester encore un certain temps en pause, je préfère m'occuper d'abord de finir **Tire ou Meurs** et** Sois Mon Beta** (pas forcément dans cet ordre). C'est ce qui me semble le plus logique :)

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'aident beaucoup et m'encouragent!

Comme d'hab', je rappelle que cette fic' ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>"-Nous avons entendu dire que Grimmjow était dans le monde des humains, dit froidement Toshiro. Néanmoins il est sous la forme d'un enfant.<p>

-Comment ça a pu arriver? Demanda Shunsui.

-Non connu.

-Interressant, dit Mayuri en souriant, un plan se formant déjà dans son esprit.

-Qu'il soit un enfant ou non importe peu, dit Yamamoto. Un espada est un espada. Kenpachi.

-Oui? Répondit l'effrayant shinigami.

-Comme Byakuya n'est pas là, tu te chargeras de récupérer l'arrancar."

Kempachi sourit.

"-De force?

-Oui. Si nécessaire.

-Cool."

* * *

><p>Isshin jouait au loup cache-cache avec Grimmjow en attendant qu'Ichigo ne rentre de l'école.<p>

Isshin s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une course poursuite après avoir trouvé l'espada sous la table et regarda vers la porte d'entrée qui avait été fermée quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow chercha autour du canapé et trouva Isshin allongé sur le sol. Pensant qu'il faisait la sieste, Grimmjow trotta jusqu'à lui et le secoua, tentant de le réveiller.<p>

"Ils disaient bien la vérité."

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'oeil à côté de lui pour voir Kempachi à quelques pas de lui, de tooute évidence sans gigai.

Kempachi cligna des yeux, l'arrancar cligna des yeux.

"Tu viens avec moi, gamin."

Kempachi pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer."

Grimmjow cligna des yeux, toujours sans bouger.

"Très bien, tu l'auras voulu."

Kempachi souleva l'espada et Grimmjow commença immédiatement à lutter et à hurler.

"Tiens-toi tranquille! M'obliges pas à t'assommer petit crétin!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa... Kempachi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Demanda Juushiro."<p>

Kempachi fronça les sourcils, tenant un Grimmjow inconscient par le dos de son tee-shirt.

"Est-ce que c'est des morsures? Demanda nouveau Juushiro en regardant les marques rouges sur la nuque et les épaules du capitaine de la onzième division.

-Cette saleté de gamin n'arrêtait pas de me mordre! Grogna Kempachi en laissant tomber l'arrancar. Et de me griffer aussi!

-Pauvre Kenny! S'exclama Yachiru en grimpant sur le dos de Kempachi.

-Alors, qu'allons-nous faire de lui? Questionna Toshiro en regardant Yamamoto.

-On pourrait l'utiliser comme otage, suggéra Shunsui. Vous savez, dire à Aizen que s'il ne veut pas que Grimmjow meurt, il doit abandonner."

-Si on tuait l'un de ses subordonnés, Aizen s'en ficherait, dit Yamamoto. Il préférera en trouver un nouveau.

-On pourrait faire des expériences sur lui, dit joyeusement Mayuri en regardant Grimmjow. Il ferait un bon cobaye.

-C'est ton point de vue de tordu, gronda Toshiro.

-Non, ça pourrait être une bonne idée! Die Shunsui, Si nous trouvions un moyen de changer Aizen et les autres arrancars en enfants, nous pourrions les tuer plus facilement.-

-Ils ne pourront pas être jugés, expliqua mémoire, ils ne sauront plus ce qu'ils ont fait."

Shunsui bouda légèrement.

"Tuons simplement le gamin, dit Kempachi. C'est toujours un arrancar, mémoire ou non.

-C'est vrai, soupira Yamamoto. Et l'un des plus violents. Kuchiki."

Byakuya, qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce, marqua une pause.

"Oui, Yamamoto-sama?

-J'ai une mission pour toi."

* * *

><p>"Hey, papa, je suis rent-<p>

-Il est parti!"

Ichigo se stoppa lorsqu'il vit son père se précipiter abruptement vers lui.

"Huh?

-Grimjow est parti!

-Quoi?

-Ichigo!"

Ichigo regarda derrière ui pour voir Rukia, Renji, Uryuu et Orihime.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le reiatsu de Kempachi dit Rukia. Il a Grimmjow. Ils sont allés à la Soul Society."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow cligna des yeux alors qu'il fixait Byakuya, qui avait Zenbonzakura tiré à ses côtés.<p>

Byakuya avait été chargé d'exécuter Grimmjow.

Mais le noble ne pouvait pas le faire.

Grimmjow était un enfant.

Bien sûr, il était un arrancar, mais il était sous la forme d'un enfant sans mémoire.

Byakuya ne pouvait pas tuer un enfant.

Le capitaine de la sixième division soupira tout en baissant Zenbonzakura avant de le rengainer.

"Je sais que je vais le regretter, pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'agenouillait, attrapant Grimmjow."

"Allez, allons te rendre à Kurosaki et aux autres."

* * *

><p>"On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, dit Ichigo alors que lui et les autres couraient dans le quartier du Rukon. Qui sait ce qu'il vont faire à Grimmjow."<p>

Le groupe stoppa néanmoins lorsque Byukuya apparut devant eux, portant Grimmjow qui tirait légèrement sur les barrettes dans les cheveux du noble.

"Byakuya."

Byakuya ne dit pas un mot en posant Grimmjow sur le sol, l'espada courant immediatement vers Ichigo.

Ichigo se pencha et accueillit Grimmjow dans ses bras, vérifiant qu'il allait bien rapidement, avant de porter son regard vers le frère de Rukia.

"Pourquoi?

-Si je tuais un enfant, ce serait un poids trop lourd sur ma conscience, même s'ill était un espada ou n'importe quel autre ennemi. C'était un ordre que je ne pouvait pas suivre, dit Byakuya avant de tourner le dos au groupe. Maintenant, partez avant qu'ils ne réalisent que vous êtes là."

Alors que le noble commençait à partir, Renji s'avança soudainement?

"M-Merci capitaine Byakuya!"

Byakuya marqua une pause, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, avant d'indiquer à Renji de venir plus près de lui, ce que fit avec hésitation l'autre.

Quand Renji fut à quelques pas, Byakuya lui chuchota quelque chose avant d'enlever l'une de ses barettes de ses cheveux et de la mettre des les cheveux de Renji, puis continua son chemin.

"Qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire? Demanda Ichigo alors que Renji revenait vers le groupe.

-Ca te regarde pas, répondit en souriant Renji alors qu'il dépassait Ichigo."

Ichigo le fixa encore un moment avant de se secouer légèrement et de porter son regard sur Grimmjow.

"Allez, rentrons à la maison."

Grimmjow sourit alors que le groupe retournait à Karakura.

* * *

><p>Tadaa!<p>

Court, je sais, mais il y en aura un autre bientôt! ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe :)

Laissez moi vos impressions!

Bye


	10. Je le savais avant tous les autres

Hey hey! :)

Et non, je ne suis pas morte! :D Juste très occupée ^^'

J'ai miraculeusement réussi à trouver une petite heure pour traduire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez! :)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe/grammaire.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Szayel était en train de décider comment il allait annoncer à Aizen ce qui était réellement arrivé à Grimmjow. Dans chaque cas qui lui venait à l'esprit, il se faisait tuer, ou bannir, ou... tuer. Oui, Szayel n'aimait aucune de ces options.<p>

Finalement, il décida d'arrêter de se prendre la tête, il aiat vécu une bonne vie, et alla retrouver Aizen après diner un soir pour lui parler.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire Aizen-sama."

Aizen haussa un sourcil alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son trône.

"Et qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien être, Szayelapporo?

-C'est à propos de Grimmjow. Je n'ai pas été... totalement honnête à propos de sa présente localisation.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'as menti?

-... Oui."

Le visage d'Aizen ne montra pas un soupçon d'émotion alors qu'il croisait ses doigts.

"Où est donc Grimmjow exactement s'il n'est pas en train de combattre des hollows?

-Il est... entre les mains du vizard Ichigo et il est aussi...

-Un enfant?"

Szayel sursauta légèrement.

"Comment-

-Je l'ai su avant tous les autres. J'ai trouvé suspicieux que tu sortes de ton laboratoire en regardant autour de toi comme si tu avais peur qu'on te surprenne. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas grave quand je l'ai vu, mais quand j'ai entendu que Grimmjow avait disparu, j'ai changé d'avis. Et tu as aussi perdu Grimmjow avant d'aller dans le monde des humains, n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai vu dans le couloir pendant que tu parlais avec Ulquiorra et Yammy. Après ça, c'était assez simple de résoudre l'équation et de savoir où il était, j'ai juste vaguement suivi ta version de l'histoire pur ne pas alerter les autres.

-Je suis désolé Aizen-sama! S'exclama Szayel en s'inclinant rapidement, craignant toujours d'être puni.

-Fais un antidote."

Szayel leva le regard avec surprise.

"Que-

-Ta punition est de créer un antidote pour redonner sa forme normale à Grimmjow. Pendant ce temps... Ulquiorra."

L'Espada silencieux apparu immédiatement aux côtés du brun.

"Oui, Aizen-sama?

-Va chercher Grimmjow dans le monde des humains. Utilise la force si le shinigami refuse, mais ta mission n'est pas de tuer.

-Bien sûr, Aizen-sama."

* * *

><p>Ichigo surveillait du coin de l'œil Yuzu, Karin et Grimmjow qui jouaient dans la petite piscine pour enfant qu'Isshin avait installé; Il faisait presque vingt cinq degrés ce jour là bien qu'on ne soit qu'au milieu du printemps, et Isshin avait donc pensé que c'était le moment idéal pour sortir la piscine, même pour une seule journée.<p>

Avant que Grimmjow n'enfile son maillot de bain bleu imprimé de chatons noirs, Ichigo s'était assuré que le trou d'hollow de l'espada soit bien caché et ne pourrait être vu par Isshin ou ses sœurs.

Bien sûr, Ichigo avait refusé d'aller dans l'eau et surveillait de temps en temps les enfants pendant que son père mangeait joyeusement une part de pastèque, assis près de lui; Ichigo décida de ne pas demander où il avait pu avoir une telle chose.

Grimmjow arrêta de jouer et regarda Ichigo, déçu. Il faisait ça souvent, il regardait l'adolescent avec un regard pathétique, presque comme s'il était triste qu'Ichigo ne le rejoigne pas, mais il fut bientôt distrait lorsque Yuzu ou Karin l'aspergèrent et retourna jouer avec les jumelles.

Ichigo soupira en posant son menton dans sa main droite, ne détachant pas son regard du trio.

C'était bizarre de voir comment il s'était habitué à voir Grimmjow comme ça, se comporter comme un humain normal.

"Ça faisait presque un mois qu'il est là, non? Je me demande combien de temps il va rester comme ça, pensa Ichigo en fronçant légérement des sourcils. Je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de le voir partir."

"Grand frère Ichi! Grand frère Ichi!"

Ichigo fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par un Grimmjow tirant légèrement son bras.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Grimmjow? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en baissant le regard jusqu'au petit espada.

-Je peux te donner un cadeau? Demanda Grimmjow en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté en souriant.

-... Un cadeau? Répéta Ichigo. Pour quoi?

-Je veux te donner un cadeau!

-D'accord, d'accord. C'est quoi ce cadeau?

-Tu dois fermer les yeux, c'est une surprise, répondit Grimmjow en souriant de manière enfantine."

Ichigo commença à devenir un peu suspicieux; un Grimmjow, enfant ou non, lui demandant de fermer les yeux ne semblait rien présager de bon. Néanmoins, la bouille de Grimmjow le fit céder et il ferma doucement les yeux en soupirant, espérant ne pas être en train de faire une erreur.

Grimmjow sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre la joue d'Ichigo, surprenant assez l'adolescent pour le faire rouvrir ses yeux. L'arrancar recula en faisant la moue.

"Triches pas!"

Ichigo hésita puis ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Grimmjow l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue avant de sauter pour s'attacher à son cou.

"Je t'aime grand frère Ichi, chuchota l'espada aux cheveux bleus avant de sauter à nouveau et courir vers Karin et Yuzu pendant qu'Ichigo ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir."

L'adolescent lanca un regard à Isshin, qui le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Quoi?"

Isshin laissa seulement échapper un ricanement en le lorgnant.

"Tu viens juste de donner ton premier baiser à un gamin.

-Espèce de vieux pervers! Gronda Ichigo en frappant son père avant de détourner le regard avec un grognement alors qu'il boudait."

Yuzu, Karin et Grimmjow rirent quand Isshin se plaignit et frotta son côté endolori pendant qu'Ichigo grognait et s'hérissait d'un air défensif.

_Je t'aime grand frère Ichi._

"Etait-il sérieux?"

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sortit de son garganta et observa la ville qui s'étendait sous lui.<p>

"Bien, où es-tu Grimmjow?"

* * *

><p>Tadaa! :) Je le trouve décidément trop chou ce Grimmjow enfant! ^^<p> 


	11. Il doit venir avec moi

Hey hey :)

Bien le bonjour, je m'excuse tout d'abord pour mon effroyable retard, mes études m'ont vraiment bouffées un temps pas possible, ainsi que l'inspiration que je pouvais avoir ^^'

Mais maintenant que mes exams sont passés, je vais pouvoir écrire à nouveau (et autre chose que des dissert') ! :D

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre du Shinigami et le gamin espada :)

Bone lecture!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un jour, Ichigo et les autres étaient en train de manger leur petit-déjeuner quand un frappement à la porte poli mais hésitant se fit entendre.<p>

"Qui c'est? Demanda Isshin alors qu'Ichigo se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

-Sais pas, répondit l'adolescent en ouvrant la porte, pour être surpris par la personne qu'il vit, dans un gigai. Ulquiorra.

-Grimmjow est ici, dit l'espada, il doit venir avec moi à Las Noches."

Ichigo porta son regard sur Grimmjow, qui le regardait d'un air curieux, avant de regarder à nouveau le cuatro espada.

"Aizen t'a envoyé le chercher?"

Ulquiorra acquiesça.

"Est-ce... Commença Ichigo en lançant un autre coup d'œil au sexta espada. Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas resté encore quelques jours avec nous?

-C'est inenvisageable. Il doit revenir immédiatement pour que Szayel puisse lui administrer un antidote.

-Est-ce qu'il s'en souviendra?

Ichigo soupira, décidant qu'engager une bataille maintenant ne serait pas judicieux, et regarda à nouveau Grimmjow.

"Grimm, tu peux venir?"

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil, mais décida de ne rien demander alors que Grimmjow trotta jusqu'à Ichigo. Celui-ci le souleva dans ses bras.

"Cet homme va t'emmener jusqu'à l'homme aux cheveux roses."

L'attention de Grimmjow fut attirée, son regard se dirigeant vers Ulquiorra.

"Vraiment?

-Oui, mais signifie qu'on va se dire au revoir maintenant."

Grimmjow fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il y réfléchissait avant de regarder tristement Ichigo.

"Je ne pourrais plus te voir?

-Plus pour un bon moment."

L'espada aux cheveux bleus continua de réfléchir avant de soudainement presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Ichigo. Il lança un regard sérieux à l'adolescent.

"Mais je reviendrai te voir, grand frère Ichi, je te le promets."

C'était étrange de voir un enfant de cinq ans agir aussi sérieusement et Ichigo aurait juré voir le Grimmjow plus âgé dans les yeux du plus jeune avant qu'il n'acquiesce.

"Je t'attendrai alors Grimm."

Grimmjow eut un sourire lumineux et Ichigo tendit lentement le jeune arrancar à Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra dévisagea l'espada avant de regarder à nouveau Ichigo, donnant un léger hochement de tête d'appréciation, et s'éloigna, Grimmjow agitant la main en signe d'au revoir par dessus l'épaule du cuatro.

Ichigo agita la main en réponse avant de soupirer.

"C'est mieux comme ça, dit Isshin en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Tu savais que nous ne pourrions pas le garder pour toujours.

-Je sais. Mais j'espérais que nous pourrions le garder au moins un mois de plus.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'espérais, dit Isshin en acquiesçant avant de retourner à table. Allez, finis ton petit-déjeuner et va en cours."

Ichigo regarda l'endroit où les deux espadas avaient disparus avant de fermer graduellement la porte d'entrée et de se diriger vers la table.

_Il me manque déjà_, pensa l'adolescent, malheureux. _La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons... il ne se souviendra même pas de ce qui s'est passé ; nous serons à nouveau ennemis._

Ichigo retira de la poche arrière de son pantalon une petite photo et l'observa ; elle avait été prise par Isshin, il y figurait avec un jeune Grimmjow dans les bras et tout deux souriaient. L'adolescent aux cheveux oranges sourit légèrement._ Mais je n'oublierai pas. J'aurais toujours ces précieux souvenirs de mon 'ennemi'. Peut-être qu'ils seront aussi profondément enfouis en lui aussi. _

"Content de te voir de retour, Grimm! Dit Starrk en croisant le sexta espada.

-Huh?"

Grimmjow le regarda avec confusion.

"Qu'est ce' tu veux dire?

- Ah, rien! A plus."

Grimmjow cligna des yeux avant de hausser les épaules, décidant que c'était Starrk et qu'il était toujours bizarre. L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus regarda soudainement sa main droite et y remarqua une petite fleur bleue dont la tige avant été nouée autour de son petit doigt.

"Où est c'que j'ai eu c'te fleur?"

_"Là, c'est une fleur 'Ne-M'oublie-Pas', Grimm. Elle signifie qu'on pense toujours à toi. Compris?_

_-Toujours penser à moi..._

_-Exactement. Je vais te l'attacher autour de ton petit doigt, comme ça tu te souviendras toujours de moi et je vais me faire la même chose pour je puisse toujours penser à toi. Nous ne nous oublierons jamais._

_-Pour de vrai...?_

_-De vrai de vrai. _

_-Wow!"_

Grimmjow fronça un petit peu les sourcils en pensant à cette étrange pensée qui était apparue dans son esprit avant de sentir la fleur et trouver qu'elle sentait comme lui, un discrète mais présente petite odeur de cannelle, de cuivre et... de fraise.

L'espada leva les yeux au plafond en souriant légèrement.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'j'ai failli oublier..."

_"On sera toujours ensemble, pas vrai grand frère Ichi?_

_-... Oui, Grimmjow. On sera toujours ensemble."_

_"-Je t'aime grand frère Ichi._

_-... Je t'aime aussi."_

_"-Je reviendrai te voir grand frère Ichi. Je te le promets?"_

_Je devrais tenir ma promesse..._ Se dit Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Voilà! ^^<p>

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre maintenant avant la fin de la fic, je pense le traduire dans les deux semaines à venir :)

Laissez moi vos impressions! Bye ^^


	12. Merci, Shinigami

Hey Hey! :)

Comme promis, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction!

Et oui, c'est la fin... N'empêche que cette histoire de Grimmjow enfant et tout, j'ai adoré! ^^ Vous aussi j'espère!

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu, alors je vous dis un grand merci à tous et toutes! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le jeune Grimmjow avait commencé à manquer à Ichigo. Ça lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir un peu plus lutter pour garder Grimmjow avec lui lorsqu'Ulquiorra était venu le ramener au Hueco Mondo.<p>

"C'est calme sans lui pensa Ichigo en se levant du lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine, Yuzu le saluant en le voyant. La prochaine fois que je le verrai, nous nous battrons surement."

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte d'entrée et Ichigo alla ouvrir seulement pour retenir sa respiration en découvrant qui était là.

"Qui est-ce Ichigo? Demanda Yuzu tout en continuant à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-C'est juste... Rukia, mentit l'adolescent en sortant sur le pas de la porte. Je reviens dans deux minutes."

Ichigo ferma la porte derrière lui et posa son regard sur la personne en face de lui.

"Bon, qu'est ce que tu fais là... Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow détourna le regard en se frottant la nuque avant de regarder à nouveau Ichigo.

"Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Shinigami."

Ichigo haussa un sourcil.

"Je veux dire, tu as besoin de ce déchet d'animal parlant pour prendre ta forme de shinigami, non? Tu n'as pas de pouvoir, pas de Zangetsu. Cette fille, Kuchiki, ne m'a probablement pas senti encore. Moi, en revanche, j'ai Pantera avec moi."

L'espada plaça une main sur la garde de son sabre en se penchant vers Ichigo, l'adolescent reculant inconsciemment jusqu'à heurter la porte de son dos.

"Je pourrai te tuer là, maintenant, si je le voulais.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas."

Grimmjow marqua une légère pause face à cette réponse.

"Tu es venu pour parler, pas pour te battre."

Grimmjow observa l'adolescent avant de rire.

"Tu as raison Shinigami. Je n'ai aucune intention de me battre. Je suis venu pour dire..."

L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus se redressa en se reculant légèrement, détournant le regard.

"Et bien, qu-quand j'étais un enfant... Je veux dire, tu m'as recueilli. Tu n'étais pas obligé. Pouvais juste me laisser crever. J'suis ton ennemi et tu as pris soin de moi comme si j'étais de ta famille... Alors si je suis là c'est pour... Je suppose..."

Grimmjow gratta son masque avec nervosité et Ichigo fut surpris de voir l'arrancar normalement sans peur avoir autant de mal à s'exprimer.

"Je voulais juste dire..."

Grimmjow lança un coup d'œil à Ichigo avant de détourner à nouveau le regard alors qu'un léger rougissement s'installait sur son visage.

"Merci, Shinigami.

-Tu me remercies? Demanda Ichigo avec surprise.

-Quoi, tu voulais pas que je le fasse? L'interrogea Grimmjow en lui lançant un léger regard noir.

-Non... Non, je suis juste surpris...

-En prends pas l'habitude. Je le ferai qu'une fois.

-Et bien, hum... De rien alors...

-Je voulais aussi... Commença Grimmjow en détournant les yeux tout en se frottant la nuque. Dire..."

L'espada afficha un air "et puis merde" en s'approchant d'Ichigo, l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges pressant son dos contre la porte autant qu'il le pouvait, et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Ichigo.

"C'est une sorte de sentiment bizarre pour moi... Désolé... Souffla Grimmjow en se penchant encore plus vers Ichigo jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent puisse sentir le souffle du bleuté sur sa bouche. Dis moi juste si tu veux que j'arrête..."

Grimmjow se recula soudainement, levant le regard vers le ciel, et marmonna un juron avant de poser son front contre celui d'Ichigo, il frotta leurs nez ensemble brièvement avant de mener le sien jusqu'au front d'Ichigo avant de s'écarter définitivement.

"A plus tard, Berry, murmura-t-il avant de s'échapper juste alors que Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, et Orihime arrivaient.

-Ca va Ichigo? Demanda Rukia alors que le groupe se rapprochait de l'adolescent pétrifié. On a sentit la présence de Grimmjow. Il était là? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-Il est juste venu dire merci... Dit lentement Ichigo, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer alors qu'il glissait sur le sol, choqué.

-Ichigo! S'exclama Rukia.

-Ichigo? L'interrogea Orihime alors que tous se rassemblaient autour de l'adolescent muet.

* * *

><p>Kisuke partit dans un éclat de rire hystérique en frappant la table de sa main.<p>

"C'est pas drôle, gronda Grimmjow en s'agitant avec colère en face du commerçant."

Kisuke continua à rire, tombant sur le dos et battant des jambes en l'air.

"Hey, ta gueule! S'écria Grimmjow en se levant, dégainant Pantera, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse bondir sur Kisuke, Tessai l'attrapa sous les bras et retint l'espada qui se débattait."

"Lâches moi bâtard! S'écria Grimmjow en battant furieusement l'air de ses jambes et en agitant Pantera pour essayer de se libérer. Lâches moi!

-C'est juste trop drôle!

-Il se fout de mes sentiments! Je suis sérieux, connard!"

Kisuke devient silencieux d'un seul coup tout en s'asseyant et son expression devint sévére.

Tessai fit s'asseoir Grimmjow lorsque Kisuke lui en fit signe et Grimmjow lança à l'homme un regard noir avant de rengainer son sabre.

"Tu es venu me voir pour ton... problème? Demanda Kisuke.

-C'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

-Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour ces sentiments...?

-Je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le veuille, déclara Grimmjow en détournant le regard tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je suis mon cœur cette fois-ci."

Kisuke acquiesça en souriant?

"Et bien pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le voir et lui dire alors? J'ai toujours ce gigai si tu le veux."

Grimmjow laissa échapper un soupir amusé.

"Est ce que je peux encaisser un rejet de plus?

-On sait jamais."

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à Kisuke avant de laisser un rictus lui manger la moitié du visage.

"Pourquoi réfléchir avant de se jeter à l'eau?" (*)

* * *

><p>Tous les regards se portèrent sur la porte lorsque quelqu'un y frappa et Rukia alla répondre avec Renji, Uryuu, Chad, et Orihime derrière elle pendant qu'Ichigo restait dans la cuisine (Isshin, Yuzu et Karin étant parti plus tôt pour on ne savait quelle raison).<p>

Grimmjow leva ses mains avec une expression neutre lorsque deux sabres furent pointés vers sa gorge et que Chad transformait son bras droit, qu'Uryuu tenait prêt son arc éthéré et qu'Orihime se préparait également à l'attaque.

"Je viens en paix, dit Grimmjow d'un air tranquille sans être inquiété de toutes les armes autour de lui."

Quand les autres ne bougèrent pas, l'espada soupira.

"Regardez, dit Grimmjow en attrapant doucement Pantera (le gigai avait toujours des problèmes, alors Grimmjow avait toujours la même apparence) et en lâchant le sabre sur le sol avant de l'éloigner en la poussant légèrement du pied. OK? Je veux juste parler à Ichigo.

-Vous pouvez le laisser passer les gars, dit Ichigo en soupirant alors qu'il se levait. Il ne blessera personne."

Les autres baissèrent leurs armes à contre cœur et Grimmjow se dirigea vers Ichigo.

"J't'avais dis qu'on se reverrait Berry, dit Grimmjow, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-Tu m'as déjà remercier, dit Ichigo, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus?

-Ce qu'on a pas fini."

Grimmjow fit un pas vers l'adolescent et les autres se tendirent, resserrant leur prise sur leurs armes.

"Et c'était quoi? Demanda Ichigo en reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos toucha le comptoir.

-Ça..."

Grimmjow plaça ses mains sur le comptoir en se penchant vers l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se touchent presque. Maintenant... Dis moi juste si tu veux que j'arrête..."

Ichigo autorisa l'espada à l'embrasser, n'acceptant ni ne refusant le geste, avant de pencher la tête vers le haut légèrement en tentant d'approfondir le baiser. Il devint surpris toutefois quand l'arrancar recula.

"Doucement, Ichi, doucement. Pas de ce genre."

Ichigo devint confus face à cette réponse.

"Quoi, tu pensais que j'étais le genre d'amant à ne vouloir que ton corps? Nah, déclara Grimmjow en posant son visage contre le cou d'Ichigo. Je suis un peu plus affectueux que ça.

-J-Je n'ai même pas dit que je t'aimais Grimmjow.

-Mais tu n'as pas dit non non plus, répliqua l'arrancar en observant Ichigo. Tu es la première personne qui me fait me sentir vivant."

Ichigo rendit son regard à Grimmjow et réalisa rapidement qu'il aimait effectivement l'espada aux cheveux bleus.

"Je t'aime Grimmjow, mais...

-Ne réfléchis pas, l'interrompit Grimmjow en se rapprochant d'Ichigo avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime, grand frère Ichi."

Ichigo rit doucement.

"Tu es un peu plus âgé que moi Grimmjow...

-Et alors? Répliqua Grimmjow en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est devenu un réflexe."

Ichigo sourit tout en entourant de ses bras la taille de l'arrancar.

"Alors, je t'aime Grimmy."

FIN

(*) Merci pour votre aide pour traduire cette phrase! ;)

* * *

><p>Voilà! :) Cette fiction est maintenant entièrement traduite! :)<p>

Encore merci à tou(te)s et à bientôt! :)


End file.
